Pedazos de sus Corazones
by Ayrin99
Summary: Perder a Mon-El de nuevo había dolido igual o incluso más que cuando lo hizo la primera vez un año atrás, principalmente después de conocer la noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre. El miedo, la incertidumbre y la culpabilidad acompañarán a Kara durante este camino, pero, ¿será capaz de contárselo a Mon-el?
1. Chapter 1

No podía creerse que Mon-El se hubiese marchado hacía varias semanas, pero si había algo que no era capaz de abandonar su mente fue esa última noche, imprudente por parte de ambos, eso no podía negarlo.

 _"Avanzó con la cabeza agachada sumida en sus pensamientos, únicamente deteniéndose cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, momento en el que su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a la persona que la aguardaba allí._

 _Mon-El la miró como si esperase que reaccionase a su presencia, pero, sinceramente, no era capaz de hacerlo, pues creía haberse despedido de él en el DEO. Al parecer estaba equivocada._

 _-Eh, uh.., pasa- susurró abriendo la puerta._

 _Hacía casi un año desde que él había estado allí con ella, ocho para él, lo que hacía que todo esto fuese demasiado extraño para ambos._

 _-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó queriendo saber los motivos por los que se encontraba allí._

 _-No, es solo..., te mereces que sea sincero contigo- la respondió consiguiendo que frunciese el ceño antes de indicarle que podían sentarse en el sillón.- Mi... Mi matrimonio con Imra no fue nada más algo que tuve que hacer para evitar que Titan y La Tierra entrasen en guerra- empezó a hablar con la cabeza agachada.- No voy a negarte que con el tiempo no aprendiese a respetarla y a quererla, pero..., Gran parte de mi corazón únicamente pertenece a ti y sé, sé que eso no va a cambiar- la miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban enlagrimados, causando que ella misma se encontrase en esa misma situación.- Jamás me rendí para volver, lo intenté por todos los medios- se atrevió a agarrar sus manos entre las suyas.- Siento que todo esto sea tan complicado de asimilar y más sabiendo que debo irme, pero necesitaba contarte la verdad, Kara- de nuevo desvió la mirada._

 _-Mon-El...- fue un mero susurro lo que escapó su garganta.- Gracias por contármelo- trató de sonreírle.- Creo que voy a echar de menos todo esto- murmuró con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos._

 _El silencio se apoderó de ambos, pues por unos segundos tan solo se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro, Mon-El atreviéndose a situar su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, hecho que la hizo ladear la cabeza para apoyarse aún más en ella._

 _-Cometas- el susurró pareció escapar de sus labios sin que él pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo, acercando su cara a la de ella._

 _Al principio se mantuvo inmóvil, pero en el momento en el que los labios de Mon-el tocaron los suyos no pudo evitar agarrar su cara con sus manos, luchando por no romper nunca ese beso, ese momento entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos permitiendo el cederle el control al otro, siendo una lucha apasionada por parte de ambos, que terminó creando una nueva anécdota para ese viejo sillón que se encontraba en la estancia._

* * *

 _Abrió los ojos con desconcierto al sentir que alguien besaba su frente, sonriendo levemente ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, ¿se quedaría con ella?_

 _-No pretendía despertarte- susurró Mon-El sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama.- Debo irme- apartó el pelo de su cara, consiguiendo que ella desviase la mirada.- Te amo, eso no va a cambiar nunca- besó sus labios una última vez.- Lo siento- se disculpó antes de besar su mejilla y marcharse de allí mientras se quedaba completamente inmóvil sin saber cómo podía estarle perdiendo de nuevo, pero sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para detenerle."_

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en el sillón, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos sin querer abrir a su hermana la puerta, quien no dudó en continuar insistiendo hasta el momento en el que decidió abrir la puerta por si misma.

A penas la miró, aunque si centro su mirada en la bandeja de postickers que dejó sobre la mesa de café a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, estaba comprado que hablara, pero no estaba segura de si lo haría, pues había evitado el tener estar esta conversación. Había alegado estar bien cada vez que su hermana había preguntado, sin embargo, era bastante obvio que no era así.

-¿Estabas llorando?- la preguntó a la vez que ella empezaba a comer, nunca sin llegar a responder nada.- Crinkle- tocó su frente.- Kara, ¿cuándo piensas responderme a algo?- la cuestionó.- ¿Qué pasó con Mon-el?

Desvió la mirada al escucharla preguntar, no la apetecía responder a eso, por lo que se encogió de hombros causando la exasperación de su hermana mayor, quien la observaba sin saber qué era lo que podía hacer para conseguir la más mínima palabra.

Observó la bandeja de postickers en sus manos en el momento que su estómago se negó a admitir que se comiese algún otro, hecho que la extrañó, pero no solo a ella, sino a Alex. Sin duda alguna esto no era propio de ella.

Le entregó la bandeja a su hermana al sentir una arcada en su garganta, situando ambas manos sobre su boca antes de salir corriendo al baño, ¿qué la estaba pasando?

-¡Kara!- gritó Alex corriendo tras ella verdaderamente preocupada por la salud de su hermana, a quien se encontró ya apoyada sobre el inodoro.- Hey, hey, ¿estás bien?- sujetó su pelo antes de ofrecerla una toalla para que se limpiase la boca.- ¿Quieres que vayamos al sillón?- la preguntó haciéndola negar con la cabeza.

No tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a ponerse de pie, por lo que tan solo se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared poco antes de permitir que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas, ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto?

Había negado esos síntomas durante días, les había ido restando importancia creyendo que tenían que ver con la nueva pérdida del amor de su vida, pero en estos momentos ya no estaba más segura, es más, tan solo un pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente.

-Pasamos la noche juntos- sollozó apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, queriendo ser cautelosa con sus palabras, sintiendo como su hermana la abrazaba obligándola a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Este gesto tan solo consiguió que aumentase el llanto, apoyándose aún más en el abrazo de su hermana mayor en un intento de encontrar protección entre ellos.

Alex la obligó a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, acariciando su pelo como si quisiese tranquilizarla, hacerla olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía, de como se sentía en ese momento, creyendo que sus mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

-Verdaderamente lo crees, ¿no?- escuchó que preguntaba su hermana, lo que la hizo asentir, no estaba preparada para esto.- ¿Quieres que vayamos al DEO?- la preguntó.

Miró a su hermana durante unos segundos, sin estar segura de si quería saber si sus incertidumbres eran certeras, pero tampoco es que fuese a tener otra opción, por lo que terminó asintiendo levemente.

Cuando llegaron al DEO todo se derrumbó a su alrededor de nuevo causando sus lágrimas, su mejor amigo no estaba allí para recibirla, ni estaría en un tiempo, pues fue Brainy quien anduvo hacia ellas.

-Supergirl, al fin regresaste, hay un robo en...- empezó a hablar rápidamente tal y como Winn hacía cuando debía avisarla de algo.

-No estamos aquí para eso- le interrumpió Alex agarrando el brazo de su hermana para tirar de ella.

-¿Está enferma?- cuestionó Brainy con preocupación mientras la observaba.

Suspiró sin saber que responderle, pues era consciente de que su piel pálida, ojeras y pelo revuelto dejaba entender esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, optó por encogerse de hombros y no responder nada, todavía no tenía confianza como para explicarla lo que podría estar ocurriendo, ¿y si se lo contaba a Mon-El?

Avanzó junto con su hermana a la enfermería, sintiendo como las náuseas volvían a hacerse presentes ante la posibilidad de que todo fuese cierto, por lo que cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se sentó sobre la camilla a la espera de lo que su hermana fuese a indicarla.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso, una mueca en su rostro al sentir el gel sobre su abdomen, verdaderamente esperando que la dijese que no era cierto y que estaba equivocada, pero eso nunca llegó, pues la ausencia de palabras por parte de su hermana mayor fue la única afirmación que necesitó.

-Kara- la voz de Alex fue un mero susurro, pero fue suficiente como para romperla, pues las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.- Están ambos sanos- dijo como si quisiese darla una razón para calmarse, lo que pareció conseguir, ya que la hizo abrir los ojos debido a sus últimas palabras.

-¿Dos?- cuestionó queriendo incorporarse, ni si quiera se veía capaz de cuidar un bebé, ¿cómo iba a cuidar de dos?

-Idénticos- apuntó Alex con temor a su reacción y la verdad es que hasta ella misma lo tenía.- Tal vez podríamos intentar ponernos en contacto con...- no la permitió continuar hasta decir su nombre.

-No- negó.- Va a volver a irse, su sitio está en el futuro y no puedo obligarle a quedarse- explicó sabiendo que no soportaría ser la razón por la que él dejase de ser un héroe.

-Está bien- suspiró su hermana.- Todo va salir bien, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado- la abrazó buscando el mantenerla calmada, pero esto la hizo sentirse culpable, pues sabía que sus próximas palabras iban a hacerla daño.

-Voy a irme a Argo- susurró haciendo que su hermana la separase de ella para mirarla.- Volveré antes de que nazcan- dijo intentando evitar que su hermana continuase enfadándose.

-No, Kara..., ¿y sí te pasa algo?- la preguntó.- Vas a ser vulnerable a todo, vas a ponerte en peligro- la miró a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a estar bien- aseguró.- Tan solo necesito a mi madre- admitió.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- la preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Siempre podremos usar el portal- respondió.- No voy a apartarte de esto- aseguró abrazándose a ella.- Tengo miedo- susurró.

-Lo sé, Kara, pero tienes que creer que todo va a salir bien- besó su pelo.

Sonrió levemente con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su hermana. Emocionada, sí, lo estaba, pero principalmente atemorizada al no saber cómo iba a afrontarlo, cómo iba a hacerse cargo de dos bebés y compaginarlo con su trabajo y ser Supergirl, ¿debería dejar de hacerlo? Frunció el ceño, ya habría tiempo de descubrirlo.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que la rompía el corazón el pensar que él no estaría allí para conocerles, para verles crecer, pero, tal vez, era lo mejor para todos, aunque sabía que el destino siempre se empeñaba en volverles a juntar.

 **Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a escribir este fanfic y creo queqpor fin he conseguido animarme a publicarlo. Espero que os haya gustado, dejarme saber lo que pensáis al respecto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

Cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana, iba a echarla de menos el tiempo que estuviese fuera, pero verdaderamente necesitaba el marcharse de esa ciudad, encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad en la que fue su ciudad natal.

-Voy a echarte de menos, Kara- su hermana agarró su cara para mirarla a los ojos, secando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. - Cuídate y avísame si necesitas algo, ¿vale?- la pidió haciéndola asentir.

-Lo haré- respondió separándose de ella para acercarse a J'onn, quien después de semanas sin aparecer por el DEO y enterarse de lo que ocurriría había decidido regresar para despedirse de ella.

-Vuelve pronto, Supergirl- la abrazó haciéndola sonreír.

En un principio, ante la incertidumbre de si el portal funcionaría, iba a ser él quien la acompañaría a Argo, pero Brainy se había ofrecido a intentar conectar ambos portales, hecho que había terminado consiguiendo, por lo que tan solo estaban esperando a que lo pusiese en funcionamiento.

-Está listo- comunicó Brainy.- Lo dejaré encendido para que puedas usarlo en cualquier momento- la explicó.

-Gracias- sonrió levemente.

Les miró una última vez, las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de su hermana al igual que por las suyas mismas, las cual secó intentando no perder la sonrisa antes de girarse decidida a marcharse.

El siguiente paso que dio fue en el que en algún momento fue el laboratorio de su padre, lo que la hizo detenerse durante unos segundos, recuerdos de tardes allí él se agolparon en su mente. La felicidad la inundó tras todos esos recuerdos y, la verdad, es que en estos momentos desearía poder regresar a cualquiera de esos días.

Suspiró acariciando una pequeña escultura, una que había sido hecha por ella cuando tan solo tenía siete años, aquella que su padre siempre había mantenido cerca y que había significado tanto para él.

Acarició su vientre por primera vez siendo consciente de la existencia de esos dos bebés, tal vez necesitasen a su padre, pues verdaderamente la destrozaba la idea de que fuesen a crecer sin él, pero, de nuevo, la culpabilidad de tener que obligarle a quedarse con ella hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Kara?- la voz de su madre la sobresaltó haciendo que se girase hacia ella.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿En qué momento has llegado?- las preguntas se agolparon, lo que la hizo mirarla sin saber a qué debía responder primero.

Sin embargo, no negó que su madre la abrazase, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento de evitar que las lágrimas hiciesen acto de presencia, verdaderamente necesitaba esto. Cuando la separó, se mantuvo en silencio aún sin saber lo que debía responder, pues, sinceramente, no sabía como explicarlo.

Su madre pareció entender su inseguridad, por lo que se limitó a agarrar su mano para guiarla hasta el salón, lugar en el que terminó por sentarse en el sillón y agachar la cabeza.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- la preguntó directamente, lo que la hizo suspirar, ¿qué no había pasado?- Kara, cielo, no quiero agobiarte, pero necesito que respondas a alguna de mis preguntas si quieres que pueda ayudarte- la pidió, únicamente consiguiendo que volviese a mirarla, seguía sin ser fácil.

-Necesitaba un cambio- habló finalmente.

-¿Un cambio?- su madre se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- la preguntó con suavidad mientras apartaba los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cara.

-Me asusta todo lo que está por llegar- susurró con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.- Hace un par de días me enteré de que..., uh...- no encontraba palabras para decirlo.

-De que estás embarazada- completó su madre ante su propio asombro, pues no dudó en mirarla queriendo comprender cómo lo había sabido.

-¿Cómo... Cómo lo has sabido?- no pudo evitar cuestionar.

-Es obvio que sucede algo, además, sitúas la mano sobre tu vientre cada vez que tienes oportunidad- apuntó señalando a la mano que efectivamente reposaba sobre su vientre, era instintivo.- ¿Dónde está...?- la empezó a preguntar.

-¿Mon-El?- la interrumpió viéndola asentir levemente.- En el futuro- respondió.- Iba a quedarse, pero de enteró de unos problemas..., No puede abandonarles y yo mejor que nadie debo comprenderlo- explicó agachando la cabeza.- Te prometí que en algún momento te contaría nuestra historia- miró a su madre.

-Nunca llegaste a hacerlo- apuntó su madre.

-Lo sé- suspiró.- Le odié al principio, siempre me daba razones para enfadarme, pero si había algo por lo que le odié fue por hacerme sentir de una manera que desconocía, por no entenderlo- una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante los recuerdos de aquellas primeras semanas.- Me costó admitirlo, lo hice, con él podía ser yo misma, no Kara Danvers, no Supergirl, solo yo- continuó hablando, habían sido semanas felices el uno al lado del otro.- Todo parecía ir bien, por primera vez era feliz con todo lo que tenía, hasta que aparecieron sus padres- susurró la última parte.- Me mintió, creyó que le juzgaría y lo hice- admitió sin estar orgullosa de aquello.- Se negó a marcharse y su madre creyó que la mejor opción era conquistar la Tierra, no podía permitirlo, por lo que la reté en el ritual " _Dakkam Ur_ "- miró a su madre sabiendo que ella sabría de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Venciste?- la cuestionó en un tono dudoso, lo que la hizo encogerse de hombros.

-Se podría decir que sí, salvé a la Tierra, pero para ello tuve que expandir plomo por la atmósfera, lo que mató a cientos de guerreros y me obligó a dejar marchar a Mon-El- explicó con cierta rabia, aquel estúpido ritual les había costado tanto.- Siete meses centrada en ser Supergirl y cuando le vi de nuevo..., Verdaderamente creí que todo volvería a ser como antes- las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.- Iba a quedarse, pero le necesitan en el futuro y no puedo negarle que sea el héroe que siempre creí que llegaría a ser- sollozó enterrando la cara entre sus manos sin querer continuar hablando, todo esto dolía demasiado.

Su madre no dijo nada, tan solo la abrazó permitiéndola apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. Poco a poco fue calmándose, lo que hizo que su madre la separase de ella pasando a agarrar su cara, observándola durante unos segundos.

-Hay momentos en los que creo que esa vida no es para mí, que no merezco ser feliz con la persona a la que amo- admitió entre sollozos.

-No digas eso, cielo- la secó las lágrimas.- Te mereces esa vida más que nadie, has sacrificado mucho- la abrazó durante unos segundo.

-Le entregué el colgante- dijo viendo como su madre sonreía levemente agarrando su mano derecha, ella llevaba el anillo de la Legión.- Dijo algo de que me lo entregaba en caso de que le necesitase- suspiró, en esos momentos deseaba el poder contactar con él y pedirle que se quedase con ella, pero no podía.

-¿Vas a contárselo?- le preguntó su madre tras mantenerse unos segundos en silencio, haciéndola negar con la cabeza.- Es el padre- apuntó.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerle eso- respondió.- No voy a negarles su existencia- aseguró consiguiendo que su madre la mirase durante unos segundos.- Son gemelos idénticos- explicó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?- la preguntó.

-Unos meses, no sé- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Nacerán en la Tierra, pero les traeré cada vez que pueda- aseguró situando de nuevo la mano sobre su vientre.

-Voy a estar encantada de recibiros siempre que vengáis- la sonrió.- Cielo, deberías pensarte lo de Mon-El- la miró.

Asintió levemente, pues sí, debería pensarlo, debería meditarlo, teniendo en cuenta que lo positivo de todo esto es que él pudiese decidir, que los bebés tuviesen a su padre en sus vidas, sin embargo, los contras seguían ganando, pues seguía creyendo que lo único que haría sería obligarle a regresar aunque eso no fuese lo que él verdaderamente quisiese hacer.

Suspiró. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Observó el anillo con detenimiento, llevaba días tratando de comprender si verdaderamente podía comunicarse con Mon-El a través de él, usando dispositivos que su padre almacenaba en el laboratorio, algunos sin saber cómo funcionaban exactamente, pero intentándolo igualmente. Frunció el ceño frustrada, cuando por fin había decidido hacerlo todo se volvía en contra.

Lo cogió antes de deslizarlo por su dedo dándose por vencida, tal vez el destino no estaba de acuerdo en que pudiese contárselo, tal vez era lo mejor para ambos.

Lo acarició cerrando los ojos, desearía tanto que él estuviese allí con ella que daría lo que fuera por hacerle volver, por descubrir su reacción, si estaría contento e ilusionado como lo estaba ella.

 _"-¿Kara?- una voz la sacó de su ensoñación, una voz que ella era capaz de reconocer, por lo que abrió los ojos únicamente para que su corazón se detuviese ante lo que estaba viendo.- ¿Estás bien?¿Ha pasado algo?- la cuestionó, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en averiguar cómo había aparecido su holograma allí._

 _-¿Mon-El?- le nombró queriendo corroborar que verdaderamente se encontraba allí con ella.-¿Eres tú?- cuestionó con cierto nerviosismo._

 _-Sí, soy yo, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?- le vio sonreír levemente, lo que la hizo reírse, eso era cierto, era solo que parecía mentira.- ¿Sucede algo?- la preguntó haciéndola asentir levemente, realmente sucedía algo que les implicaba a ambos._

 _Agachó la cabeza unos segundos sin saber cómo decirlo, pues a pesar de estarle viendo, no podía decir que era una conversación en persona, pues no podría abrazarle, no podría tocarle._

 _-Hace unos días...- se la entrecortó la voz ante el nerviosismo.- Estoy..., Estoy embarazada, Mon-El- dijo finalmente sin atreverse a mirarle._

 _Suspiró. La ausencia de respuesta tan solo la alteraba, pues creía en la posibilidad de que no le hubiese agradado la noticia, sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a mirarle pudo apreciar que hacía unos segundos desde que las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas._

 _-¿Es verdad?- la preguntó haciéndola asentir.- Espérame Kara, hazlo por favor, regresaré nada más que pueda hacerlo, ¿vale?- la suplicó consiguiendo que ella sonriese con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Voy a estar ahí para ayudarte- dijo girando la cabeza como si estuviese prestando atención a otra cosa.- ¡Voy a ser padre!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

 _-Te estaré esperando, vuelve pronto- le pidió sin poder evitar el continuar sonriendo._

 _-Tengo que marcharme, pero llámame si necesitas algo- se despidió antes de que desapareciese el holograma._

 _Sintió como se había quitado un gran peso de encima, anhelando eso momento en el que por fin estarían juntos."_

-Kara- alguien golpeó su hombro haciendo que abriese los ojos lentamente encontrándose con su madre.- Te has quedado dormida- la explicó a la vez que ella observaba el anillo, todo había sido un sueño, Mon-El continuaba sin saber nada.

-No lo he conseguido, ¿verdad?- cuestionó sujetándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, cielo- su madre la apartó el pelo de la cara.- Mañana puedes continuar, regresemos a casa- dijo agarrándola para ayudarla a levantarse.

Asintió, mañana volvería a intentarlo, tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Brainy, pero, ¿Y si esto era una señal de que no debía contárselo?

 **Me alegra saber que os gustó el primer capítulo y espero que os guste este segundo, dejarme lo que pensáis, por ejemplo si creéis que Kara debe seguir intentándolo y no rendirse. En cuanto a cuando publicaré, no puedo asegurar que mañana pueda hacerlo, por lo que probablemente se el jueves cuando suba el siguiente.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

Semana tras semana, día tras día lo continuó intentando, aunque con el paso del tiempo la esperanza de escuchar su voz se fue desvaneciendo y con ella su propia seguridad para contarle lo que sucedía.

Había decidido regresar al DEO por un día, ver cómo marchaban las cosas por allí y, tal vez, pedirle ayuda a Brainy para contactar con Mon-El. Sin embargo, esta decisión no había sido sencilla, pues había necesitado un tiempo para considerarla, ya que no sabía si esto era lo que verdaderamente creía, es más, durante los últimos días se había convencido a si misma de que lo mejor era que él no supiese nada.

Encendió el portal esperando que las palabras de Brainy fuesen ciertas y el otro estuviese conectado para que pudiese llegar al DEO, por lo que, tras limitarse a observar el espectro morado durante unos segundos, terminó por dar el siguiente paso.

Observó todo con detenimiento, hacia un mes y medio desde que había estado allí por última vez, pero la realidad es que nada parecía haber cambiado mucho. Avanzó hasta el control de la organización consiguiendo que cada uno de los agentes que se cruzaban con ella la mirasen raramente, hecho que al principio la confundió, pero pronto comprendió que vestía ropas kryptonianas.

-¡Supergirl, estás de vuelta!- exclamó Brainy acercándose a ella.- ¿Cómo regresaste tan pronto?- la preguntó en el momento que se encontró a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Alex?- cuestionó evitando la pregunta anterior, pues la extrañaba el hecho de no haberla visto todavía.

-En su casa, creo- la respondió haciéndola asentir levemente, luego se pasaría a visitarla.- ¿Has venido de visita?- la preguntó aún buscando los motivos por los que se encontraba allí.

-Necesito tu ayuda- admitió mirándole, fijándose en como él se señalaba un tanto sorprendido por su respuesta, pero sin negarse a ayudarla.- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de poder ponerse en contacto con la Legión?- preguntó directamente.

-Eh..., sí- la contestó.- ¿Se me permite preguntar por qué?- la curiosidad estaba presente en su tono de voz.

-Tengo que hablar con Mon-El- explicó sin querer dar más explicaciones, sinceramente no necesitaba que Brainy supiese tanta información.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día?- la preguntó, a lo que asintió.- Te avisaré cuando esté preparado- la comunicó.

-Gracias- sonrió poco antes de marcharse.

Se dirigió hacia el apartamento de su hermana, si había a alguien a quien había añorado durante el tiempo que había estado fuera, era ella, por lo que verdaderamente necesitaba verla.

Quiso que todo fuese una sorpresa, lo que hizo que no la avisase y se arriesgase a presentarse en su apartamento aún sin saber si la encontraría allí. Se detuvo en su puerta pudiendo escuchar ruido en el interior, un llanto, hecho que la confundió antes de decidirse por llamar al timbre esperando que la abriese.

La confusión se reflejó en el rostro de ambas mientras se observaban mutuamente como si quisiesen comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo a la otra.

Su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia la pequeña que su hermana mayor llevaba en brazos.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?- la preguntó dejándola pasar al interior, pero sin conseguir que respondiera, pues estaba mucho más interesada en observar el cambio que había dado aquel lugar.

El apartamento de su hermana estaba lleno de juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, una trona cerca de la mesa de comedor y una cuna a los pies de la cama, Alex parecía haber estado ocupada durante este último mes.

-Kara- la llamó consiguiendo que se girase hacia ella con una mirada interrogante.- Su nombre es Nora y tiene dieciocho meses exactamente, estoy acogiéndola, pero si todo va bien podré adoptarla- la explicó a la vez que ella se fijaba en la menor, quien reposaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alex.

-Hola, Nora- sonrió acariciando la mejilla de pequeña, quien únicamente cerró sus ojos verdosos antes de intentar abrazarse con una mayor fuerza a Alex.- Me alegro tanto de que lo hayas conseguido- abrazó a su hermana sin querer atosigar mucho a la niña, pues esta se movió para mirarla de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ir con Kara?- la señaló su hermana, consiguiendo que la pequeña la observase durante unos segundos antes de estirar sus pequeños bracitos hacia ella para que la cogiese, lo que hizo.

Al principio no pudo evitar mostrarse indecisa al sujetar a la menor, sin estar segura de si estaba cogiéndola adecuadamente, lo que la hacía estar atenta ante cualquier mínima queja o movimiento que la pequeña pudiese hacer, pero pronto se acostumbró a ello.

Observó a Nora con detenimiento, parecía estar cómoda, señalando con sus manitas hacia diferentes partes del apartamento únicamente con el objetivo de llamar su atención, hecho que conseguía, pues, sinceramente, no era capaz de dejar de mirarla contagiada por su felicidad, inocencia y ganas de descubrir lo que hizo que, por primera vez, se preguntará si esto sería lo que sentiría al coger a sus futuros bebés.

La pequeña señaló hacia la ventana acompañándolo de balbuceos, desesperada por que alguien la entendiese, por lo que se acercó con ella queriendo descubrir qué era lo que se había ganado su atención descubriendo un pájaro volando cerca de la ventana.

Nora pidió ser dejada en el suelo, empezando a ponerse nerviosa cada segundo que no se hacía caso a su demanda, por lo que lo hizo, fijándose en como se dirigía andando hasta donde se encontraban sus juguetes.

-Has vuelto pronto- comentó Alex una vez que la niña estaba distraída.

-Quería ver cómo iba todo- respondió parte de las razones por las que se encontraba allí.- Ya veo que bien- sonrió contagiada por su hermana, quien asintió.- ¿Cuándo vas a saber si vas a poder adoptarla?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad por saber si esa pequeña se convertiría en su sobrina.

-Uh..., un mes, creo- la respondió indecisa, a lo que asintió sin querer ponerla nerviosa.- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?- la preguntó haciéndola suspirar, había días buenos y días malos, pero no quería preocuparla.

-Bien- respondió desviando la mirada durante unos segundos.- He intentado ponerme en contacto con Mon-El- susurró finalmente.

-¿En serio?¿Vas a contárselo?- la cuestionó sorprendida haciéndola asentir.

-Quiero que él lo sepa y pueda decidir también, es lo justo, ¿no?- explicó casi preguntándole de una manera indirecta a su hermana, quien asintió levemente.- He pedido ayuda a Brainy- comunicó haciendo reír a Alex, quien pasó a abrazarla.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor, cerrando los ojos, debía reconocerlo, había echado tanto de menos esto que la daba lástima el pensar en romper ese momento.

Siempre guardaría un recuerdo especial de Argo, de su ciudad, aquella en la que creció, y la alegraba el saber que podía visitarla cada vez que quisiese, pero no podía negar el hecho de que La Tierra había sido su hogar durante mucho más tiempo, National City lo había sido y estar al lado de su familia y amigos era lo que más apreciaba.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que acababa de recibir un mensaje de Brainy indicando que en el momento que estuviese lista podrían hablar con ellos, lo que la hizo mantener la cabeza agachada durante unos segundos preguntándose si estaría preparada, pero finalmente levantándola.

-Es Brainy, está preparado- comunicó a su hermana mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a la pequeña Nora, agachándose a su altura.- Espero que la próxima vez que te vea seas una Danvers, peque- revolvió su pelo castaño antes de incorporarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta junto con su hermana.- Eres una gran madre, Alex, ojalá pueda parecerme a ti- admiró haciéndola sonreír.

-Lo harás, Kara- la abrazó.- Espero que vuelvas pronto- la pidió a lo que asintió levemente, pues iba a intentar hacer otra visita en un tiempo.

De nuevo en el DEO se reunió con Brainy en la sala de entrenamiento, escuchando sus incansables preguntas acerca de las razones por las que quería hablar con Mon-El, pero no le respondió a ninguno, aunque tampoco es que importase, pues iba a enterarse en el momento que contactaran con la Legión.

Su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada unos de los segundos que pasaban, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba y su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

-¿Brainy?- escuchó una voz preguntar procedente del aparato que el llevaba en las manos, era Mon-El.- Brainy, ¿ha ocurrido algo?¿Estáis bien?- cuestionó de golpe, pero ante la ausencia de una respuesta inmediata continuó hablando.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Kara?- preguntó, la preocupación era presente en su voz, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente recordado las palabras que él dijo una vez, _"me sigo preocupando por ti"_.

-No, estamos bien, todos- respondió Brainy mirándola a ella como esperando a que hablase.- Creo que Kara quiere contarte algo- le explicó.

Suspiró intentando relajarse mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar, pues no iba a ser fácil de decir.

-Mon-El- le nombró pensando de nuevo las palabras.- No sé cómo decirte esto, me hubiese gustado habértelo dicho antes, pero...- se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando hacia Brainy, ya no estaba tan segura de si era capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Kara?- cuestionó Mon-El como si quisiese asegurarse de que seguía allí.

-Hace unas semanas... - comenzó a hablar confiada, pero viéndose interrumpida por varias alarmas de fondo, al igual que los gritos de Imra dando órdenes.

-No están atacando- les explicó.

-Ve, se un héroe- le pidió aún sabiendo que estaba perdiendo su oportunidad.- Puede esperar- aseguró sin verdaderamente saber si era cierto, pues ni siquiera sabía cuando regresaría a la Tierra.

-¿Segura?- Mon-El mostraba inseguridad.- Si es importante puedes decírmelo- le escuchó decir, a lo que se mordió el labio inferior meditando la propuesta.

-¡Mon-El, te necesitamos!- exclamó Winn.

-Puede esperar- volvió a responder sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

-Supongo que hablamos pronto, ¿no?- la preguntó.

-Sí, claro- volvió a responder con un nudo en la garganta.

En el momento en el que perdieron la comunicación con ellos las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas casi sin poder contenerlas.

Sintió con Brainy la observaba fijamente y, por unos segundos, meditó la idea de contarle lo que sucedía, pero de nuevo la idea de que pudiese decirle algo a Mon-el antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo se hizo presente en su mente, por lo que tan solo se sacó las lágrimas y sin decir nada, se marchó de aquella sala.

Únicamente se permitió sollozar en el momento que se encontró sola en el laboratorio de su padre, siendo consciente de que había perdido la oportunidad de contárselo y, la verdad, es que no estaba muy segura de que pudiese volver a intentarlo.

Sabía que no había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero tras escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo, lo supo, ese era su tiempo y no podía negarle el estar allí, el hacer lo que más le apasionaba, ser el héroe que ella creyó que en algún día sería.

A Mon-El le necesitaban en el futuro y aún sabiendo que la crianza de esos bebés no era una decisión única de ella, optó por mantenerlo en secreto, aunque tan solo fuese por un tiempo.

 **Kara por fin a conseguido contactar con Mon-El, aunque no todo ha salido como ella esperaba, puede que lo vuelva a intentar. Por cierto, ¿qué pensáis de Alex adoptando a Nora?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, situando sus manos sobre ya su abultado vientre todavía ocultado bajo vestidos holgados, el cual acarició queriendo ofrecerle protección.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que había ido al DEO, pero durante este tiempo Mon-El había hecho el intento de ponerse en contacto con ella según la había comentado Brainy, a quien le había pedido que le dijese que ya hablaría con él, que no era importante.

Todos estos días la habían dejado tiempo para pensar y tomar una decisión, no iba a contárselo, pues sabía que no se perdonaría a sí misma si él tuviese que renunciar a todo lo que le hacía feliz.

 _"Se dirigió al salón en busca de su madre, ya que juntas regresarían al DEO para complacer la petición de su hermana de hacer una revisión para asegurarse de que ambos bebés estaban sanos. Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al reconocer la persona que aguardaba allí junto con su madre, quien le había acogido de la manera más hospitalaria posible._

 _Podía verle sentado en el sillón, deseando que su mirada no la encontrase escondida detrás de aquel panel de madera, teniendo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse._

 _Sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a observarle, no podía acercarse, no estaba preparada para mantener esa conversación y, mucho menos, si implicaba el hacerlo en persona, por lo que tras secarse las lágrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse anteriormente por sus mejillas, abandonó la estancia para marcharse a su habitación._

 _Se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida en las vistas que tenía desde allí mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese aparecido allí, es más, ¿cómo sabía que ella se encontraba en Argo?¿Quién se lo había dicho?¿Brainy?_

 _Dejó de respirar al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, relajándose tras ver que era su madre quien entraba al interior._

 _-Está preocupado- la dijo sentándose a su lado, lo que la hizo agachar la cabeza.- Es tu decisión, Kara- apartó el pelo de su cara._

 _-¿Crees que debo hacerlo?- preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de su madre, quien acababa de encogerse de hombros.- ¿Crees que le hará infeliz el saberlo?- cuestionó más bien para ella misma._

 _-Tienes que estar segura- la respondió.- Tan solo quiere asegurarse de que estás bien y no va a marcharse hasta que lo sepa- la explicó.- Tu decisión es si quieres contarle toda la verdad o parte- apuntó haciéndola asentir, pues era cierto._

 _Suspiró meditando lo que debía hacer, esta posibilidad no iba a volver a tenerla y puede que le hiciese quedarse con ella, pero ¿y si conseguía todo lo contrario?_

 _-Voy a intentarlo- susurró decidida mientras se levantaba, observando como su madre sonreía levemente ante su decisión._

 _De nuevo se encontró avanzando por el pasillo esta vez a su encuentro, decidida a hablar de una vez por todas, emocionada por poder hacerlo, impaciente por descubrir cuál sería su reacción._

 _No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa en el momento que su mirada se cruzó con la de él, quien no dudó en avanzar hacia ella con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo que la hizo sonreír. Quiso abrazarle, pero se detuvo, pues ese simple gesto podría delatarla, por lo que optó por agarrar su mano y, sin darle ninguna explicación, dirigirle hacia el jardín donde podrían estar los dos solos._

 _-Llevabas dos meses ignorandome- le escuchó comentar, a lo que suspiró.- ¿Estás bien? Parecías nerviosa cuando hablaste conmigo- la miró directamente a los ojos, preocupación escrita en ellos.- Si ocurre algo y necesitas ayuda, dímelo, te dije que estaría para cualquier cosa que necesitases- la recordó haciéndola asentir, pero sin saber cómo decirlo, pues no encontraba palabras para hacerlo._

 _La mano de él aún estaba entrelazada entre la suya, lo que la hizo apretarla con fuerza por unos segundos antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos pidiéndole que confianse en ella mientras iba acercandola lentamente a su vientre. Pudo sentir como él trataba de echarla hacia atrás, pero no se lo permitió, continuando hasta que envolvió su vientre con la mano de él, quien tenía su mirada fija en el lugar en el que ella le había situado la mano._

 _Le observó esperando que hablara, pero tras no encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta en su rostro más allá de la sorpresa, creyó que iba a enfadarse, que esto no era lo que él quería y que se marcharía._

 _Sin embargo, para probarla que estaba equivocada, Mon-El levantó su barbilla con la mano que tenía libre, ambos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro antes de fundirse en el más tierno beso."_

Un grito llamándola consiguió despertarla de su ensoñación, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas ante el mínimo pensamiento de poder contárselo, pero no podía quedarse allí parada observándose en ese espejo, pues su madre la aguardaba en el laboratorio para ir al DEO.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas para cuando llegó a su lado, sabiendo que sería en vano puesto que su madre sabría lo que ocurría con tan solo verla.

Juntas cruzaron ese portal, encontrándose de frente con Brainy, quien las observó a ambas durante unos segundos fijando su mirada en su vientre, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño, sinceramente, no se notaba tanto.

-Vaya, ahora si se nota- no pudo evitar comentar haciendo que le mirase, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?- Mon-El ha intentado ponerse en contacto hace unos minutos, por si...- la explicó, pero negó con la cabeza para interrumpirle, viéndole asentir.

Se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, el lugar donde esperaba encontrarse con su hermana y, efectivamente, allí era dónde estaba, esperándola impacientemente por saber el estado de los bebés.

-¿Estáis preparadas?- las preguntó haciéndolas asentir.

Su hermana aplicó el gel sobre su vientre antes de coger el ecografo, observándola durante unos segundos antes de fijar su atención en la pantalla que tenía delante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al escuchar sus latidos.

-Están ambas sanas y mucho más grandes de lo que deberían- la escuchó comentar causando que abriese los ojos para mirarla, ¿eran niñas?- ¿No querías saberlo?- la preguntó.

-Sí, si quería- sonrió levemente tranquilizando a su hermana.- Creí que todavía sería pronto- comentó aún asimilando la noticia, pero sin evitar sonreír hacia su madre, quien acarició su pelo.

-Enhorabuena, cielo- la sonrió de vuelta.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante la noticia, pues todavía no era capaz de creerse que estuviese embarazada y mucho menos de que fuesen dos niñas. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar emocionada, parte de ella se encontraba entristecida, ya que la hubiese encantado que Mon-El se hubiese encontrado allí con ella, pero la realidad es que había sido ella quien había tomado la decisión por él.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron al control donde Nora, J'onn y Eliza parecían estar esperandoles, principalmente la pequeña, pues en el momento en el que las identificó, sonrió pidiendo que la dejasen en el suelo.

-¡Kara!- gritó abriendo los brazos para abrazarse a sus piernas, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente mientras la cogía en brazos.

-Hey, peque- no pudo evitar el hacerla cosquillas, lo que causó que la niña se moviese a la vez que se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?- la preguntó Alex haciendo que Nora la mirase durante unos segundos.

-Nora Danvers- la pequeña sonrió según respondía a la vez que ella miraba a su hermana, quien estaba sonriendo, pero las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¿Es oficial?- cuestionó viéndola asentir, lo que la hizo abrazar a su sobrina con fuerza antes de acercarse a su hermana y abrazarlas a ambas.- Enhorabuena- susurró.

-Gracias- escuchó responder a su hermana, quien se secó las lágrimas en el momento que se separaron.

Dejó a Nora en el suelo después de su propia petición, fijándose en como avanzaba de vuelta hacia J'onn y Eliza, quienes habían observado la escena sin participar en ella. En ese momento miró hacia su madre y después hacia Eliza, la otra vez no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlas, por lo que agarró la mano de su madre para acercarla.

-Mamá, ella es Eliza, mi madre adoptiva y Eliza, ella es Alura, mi madre- las presentó sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, jamás creyó que esto ocurriría.

-Es un placer conocerla, Kara ha hablado tanto de ti y de Alex que solo puedo decir lo agradecida que estoy de que la acogieseis- explicó siendo sincera con sus palabras.- La habéis cuidado y querido cuando yo no he podido hacerlo, estoy en deuda con vosotras- dijo.

-No tienes por qué estarlo- negó Eliza.- Creo que no sería capaz de imaginarme todos estos años sin ella, el verla convertirse en la mujer que es ahora- comentó mientras la observaba.- Hey, he tenido que enterarme por Alex de la noticia- la miró esperando que hablara, pero únicamente pudo disculparse.- Enhorabuena- la abrazó.

-Gracias- sonrió separándose de ella, girándose hacia Nora al escuchar que la llamaba.- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- la preguntó agachándose a su altura.

-Bebés- la pequeña señaló a su tripa causando la adoración de todos los que la rodeaban.

No pudo evitar el abrazarla, dentro de un tiempo sus pequeñas podrían jugar con Nora y, con suerte, se convertirían en inseparables, tal y como ella lo era con Alex.

Esta era su familia y, aunque había tomado la decisión de estar un par de meses más en Argo, pronto regresaría con la esperanza de que sus hijas tuviesen una vida normal, ajenas a los peligros que conllevaba el ser un alien, sin embargo, sabía que no todo sería tan sencillo.

 **¡Son niñas! Es un capítulo cortito y un poco de transición hacia lo que viene. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

-Voy a echarte de menos- susurró abrazándose a su madre con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti, cielo- la agarró la cara para observarla.- Pronto volveremos a vernos, ¿vale?- la besó la frente a la vez que ella luchaba por sonreír y evitar el ponerse a llorar.

Asintió levemente hacia las palabras de su madre sabiendo que eran ciertas, pues la había prometido que estaría con ella para cuando las pequeñas nacieran, por lo que, sin querer girarse hacia ella y arrepentirse de estarse marchando de Argo, avanzó hasta cruzar el portal.

Suspiró. De vuelta en el DEO, de vuelta a su vida cotidiana, a ser Kara Danvers y, dentro de un tiempo, tal vez Supergirl. A pesar de haber estado fuera sabía que la ciudad había echado en falta a su superherohina, pero, principalmente, se había preguntado dónde se encontraría y las razones por las que les había abandonado durante estos meses.

Buscó a su hermana por todos los lugares por los que creyó que podría encontrarla, pero fue Brainy quien la indicó que Alex la esperaba en su apartamento, por lo que decidió ir allí sin ni siquiera preguntar las razones.

Efectivamente Alex se encontraba en el puerta con la pequeña Nora dormida en sus brazos, lo que la hizo intentar evitar el hacer más mínimo ruido, pues no quería despertarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó a su hermana con curiosidad a la vez que empezaba a abrir la puerta.

-Es una sorpresa, dejaría de serlo si te lo dijese- la respondió a lo que no pudo evitar reírse levemente, eso era cierto.

Nada parecía extraño cuando entraron al interior, observando como Alex tumbaba a la niña en el sillón antes de girarse hacia ella, sin embargo, su atención estaba centrada en su habitación, pues podía escuchar ruidos procedentes de allí, por lo que trató de avanzar haciendo que su hermana la agarrase del brazo para impedírselo.

La miró interrogante, sinceramente, estaba empezando a no comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa en busca de algún tipo de respuesta.

-Antes de que puedas decir que no necesitabas nada, tienes que saber que lo único que queríamos era ayudarte y darte una una sorpresa- la explicó Alex haciéndola fruncir el ceño, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?- Ven conmigo- agarró su mano para guiarla.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que J'onn y Eliza se encontrasen allí, sin embargo, su mirada se desvió hacia ese pequeño espacio de su habitación. Habían situado dos cunas blancas con decoración para niñas en un color rosa claro, además de unos banderines de diferentes tonos de rosa que iban de pared a pared por encima de las cunas.

-Gracias...- hizo el intento de secarse las lágrimas.- Pero no teníais por qué hacerlo- les miró a los tres, permitiendo que Eliza la abrazara.

-Sí teníamos que hacerlo, Kara- habló Alex.- Quedan seis semanas para que salgas de cuentas y pueden adelantarse, queríamos ayudarte- la explicó su hermana.- Queda una cosa más- la dijo poco antes de que J'onn apareciese con un carro gemelar en la habitación.

-Os habéis pasado- susurró con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.- Muchas gracias- sonrió abriendo los brazos para abrazarles a todos, sin poder expresar cómo de agradecida estaba por tenerles como familia y por que sus pequeñas fuesen a tenerles en sus vidas.

* * *

Una semana después de regresar se encontraban celebrando el segundo cumpleaños de Nora, el primero de muchos de los que pasaría con ellos.

Al entrar en el apartamento de su hermana se preguntó cuánto había cambiado su vida la llegada de la menor, pues ya no era el hecho de que hubiese juguetes esparcidos, sino que la temática de la fiesta fuese de unicornios, todo decorado de colores y purpurina. Esto la sorprendió, pues realmente creía que escogería alguna otra temática, pero al parecer Nora había insistido tras haber tenido que decidir entre otras varias, por lo que a su hermana no la había quedado otra opción.

-¡Tía Kara!- Nora exclamó corriendo hacia ella, lo que hizo que la levantase en volandas causando su risa, hecho que la hizo sonreír contagiada por su sobrina.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeñaja- besó su mejilla antes de dejarla en el suelo y permitir que continuase jugando y paseándose entre los invitados que allí se encontraban.

-Gracias por venir- se acercó su hermana a abrazarla.

-No me lo perdería por nada- respondió con una sonrisa.- Demasiados colores para ser tu casa, ¿no?- no pudo evitar comentar a lo que Alex se rio levemente.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de invitados, encontrando algunos que no conocían que estuviese embarazada y, la verdad, es que, en esos momentos, era más que evidente el hecho, por lo que no la extrañaba el recibir miradas curiosas principalmente de Lena y Sam, quienes tras unos segundos se acercaron a ella.

-Empezamos por un enhorabuena y continuamos con un, ¿dónde te habías metido?¿Y desde cuando...?- Lena dejó la pregunta a la mitad mientras señalaba a su tripa.- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado?- la preguntó haciendo que ella agachase la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por no habérselo contado antes, pero la verdad es que muy pocas personas lo sabían.

-Lo siento- susurró.- Necesitaba marcharme, tan solo Alex, J'onn y Eliza..., y Brainy, lo sabían- quiso explicar, viendo comprensión en la mirada de su amiga, quien asintió como si entendiese sus razones.

-¿Él lo sabe?- la cuestionó.

-Lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo, no quiero que lo abandone todo por esto- respondió señalando a su tripa, llegando a acariciarla.

-No importa, ese bebé va a ser querido por muchas personas- apuntó Sam con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, bebés, son dos niñas- dijo observando la sorpresa en las caras de sus amigas, quienes sonrieron levemente antes de abrazarla.

Observó con curiosidad como su hermana interactuaba con su hija antes de cogerla y acercarla a donde se encontraba la tarta, siempre pudiendo encontrar una sonrisa en la cara de la menor, no hacía falta el preguntarla como para saber que se sentía agusto, que parecía haberse adaptado adecuadamente a su nueva familia. ¿Sería ella capaz de tener esa relación con sus hijas?¿Sería una buena madre?

-¿Estás bien?- la preguntó J'onn acercándose a ella, a lo que quiso asentir, pero no llegó a responder nada.

-Me pregunto si seré buena madre, ver a Alex hace que parezca fácil, pero no estoy tan segura- respondió frunciendo el ceño, estaba verdaderamente preocupada por ello.

-Hey, no te preocupes por eso, vas a ser una gran madre- J'onn la abrazó por los hombros haciéndola sonreír levemente.- Kara, no todo va a ser fácil, va a ser un camino lleno de dificultades, pero vas a poder desprenderte de ellas, además va a estar lleno de alegrías- la explicó.- Estás preparada y aquí vamos a estar todos para ayudarte, ¿vale?- la miró a la vez que ella asentía.

-Gracias- sonrió, tal vez si estuviese preparada para ser madre.

* * *

Se tumbó en la cama sin poder creerse que después de todo el día de compras junto con su hermana por fin pudiese descansar, pues, sinceramente, estaba agotada.

Acarició su tripa al sentir que una de las pequeñas se movía, observando como se marcaba uno de sus pies, lo que la hizo sonreír mientras situaba su mano sobre él, no podía esperar a verlas, a tenerlas en brazos, a saber a quien de los dos iban a parecerse.

Cerró los ojos sucumbiendo al cansancio, aunque tan solo fue por unas pocas horas, ya que fue despertada por un dolor punzante recorrió todo su vientre, lo que la hizo incorporarse con una mueca en su cara, pues no estaba acostumbrada al dolor y mucho menos tan fuerte. Respiró profundamente cuando se la pasó, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama con la intención de dormirse, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de tener los ojos cerrados la contracción regresó haciendo que volviese a levantarse, sin poder evitar el pánico cuando miró a sus pies, acababa de romper aguas.

Avanzó hacia el salón, lugar en el que habían acomodado un colchón para que durmiera su madre, buscando la manera de despertarla sin asustarla, cuando ella de encontraba de esa misma manera.

-Mamá- la voz apenas salió de su garganta, pero pareció ser suficiente.

-¿Kara?- se incorporó para mirarla.- Hey, ¿estás bien?- la preguntó acercándose a ella.

-He roto aguas- respondió intentando mostrarse tranquila.

-Está bien, tienes que calmarte, cielo- agarró sus hombros haciéndola asentir.- Voy a llamar a Alex, ¿vale?- la abrazó durante unos segundos consiguiendo que se sintiese calmada y protegida.

Durante el tiempo que tardó su madre en ponerse en contacto con Alex, ella decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, pero terminando encogida sobre si misma en el sillón a causa de dolor.

-¿Dónde está Nora?- le preguntó a su hermana en el momento que la vio entrar en el apartamento.

-Con J'onn- la respondió.- Vamos, hay que llevarte al DEO- dijo agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Está Eliza allí?- preguntó queriendo asegurarse, fijándose en como su hermana asentía levemente ante su pregunta, hecho que la relajó.

Vomitó varias veces de camino al DEO, el dolor que sufría era igual o peor que el que sentía con la kryptonita, por no hablar de lo débil que se encontraba en esos momentos. Sin embargo, todavía había una parte de ella que continuaba en alerta debido a la emoción y ganas que tenía de conocerlas, sabiendo que no iba a rendirse hasta hacerlo.

Aún así debía reconocer que la tristeza se había hecho dueña de ella en el momento que recordó que Mon-El no estaría allí para ver a sus hijas nacer, hecho que la dolía, por lo que pronto se encontró llorando, arrepintiéndose de no habérselo dicho antes, de no haberle permitido que estuviese allí con ella.

Suspiró. Dentro de unas horas se enfrentaría a una nueva vida.

 **¡Hola! Al igual que el anterior esta capítulo es un poco de transición, por lo que es cortito, pero en el siguiente por fin estarán las pequeñas y Kara deberá enfrentarse a sus miedos. Intentaré publicar el siguiente entre mañana y el viernes.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

El llanto de las pequeñas inundó la sala a la vez que ella se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de la camilla, pero sin soltar la mano de su madre, la cual mantenía apretada con fuerza, aunque ya no sabía si era por el dolor o por su propio estado de nervios.

Después de todo lo único que quería es que ambas estuviesen bien, por lo que, a pesar de las ganas que tenía por cogerlas, permitió que Eliza y Alex realizasen un pequeño estudio para asegurarse. Este tiempo lo único que hacía era despertar sus temores, alimentarlos más bien, pues el simple hecho de que pudiese ocurrirles algo la alteraba sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la cristalera, observando con detenimiento como su hermana arrullaba en una manta a una de las pequeñas, momento en el que su preocupación se centró en la otra. Sin embargo, no dudó en soltar la mano de su madre y abrir sus brazos decidida a recibir a una de sus hijas, lo que le hizo sonreír a su hermana levemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Puedo asegurarte que está sana- dijo su hermana mayor, haciendo que ella frunciese el ceño, faltaba algo de información, pasando a dirigir su mirada hacia Eliza, quien acababa de entrar de nuevo en la sala.

-Tienen una mínima alergia al plomo, lo que no implica que vayan a ser afectadas, es probable que puedan convivir con ello- la explicó su madre adoptiva causando su pánico, no podía perder a sus hijas por la misma causa por la que había perdido a Mon-El.- Son preciosas y fuertes, además, de vez en cuando las vendrá bien el visitar Argo- apuntó con una sonrisa, lo que la hizo sonreír a ella también, la verdad es que sería una muy buena excusa.

-¿De verdad que quieres cogerlas? Porque yo no quiero soltarla- comentó su hermana haciéndola reírse mientras asentía, necesitaba tenerlas en sus brazos.- Esta bien, ¿puedes con ambas?- la cuestionó.

-Es Supergirl con quien hablas, claro que puedo- respondió con decisión cada más impaciente.

Las lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus mejillas en el momento que Alex la situó en sus brazos, insegura de como cogerla, pero pronto encontrando la comodidad mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

La menor se mantenía dormida, moviendo sus bracitos como si buscase el desenfundarse de la manta en la que estaba envuelta, pues se detuvo en el momento que consiguió sacar ambos brazos.

Se aseguró de tenerla bien acomodada antes de mirar hacia Eliza, quien la colocó a la otra pequeña en su otro brazo y, en ese momento, no pudo evitar el llanto, la parecía mentira el estarlas viendo por fin.

No podía negar el hecho de que eran iguales físicamente, lo que la hacía observarlas en un intento de encontrar algo que las diferenciase, pues podía asegurar que iba a ser un tanto difícil al principio el saber quién era quién. Sin embargo, si se había podido fijar en que una de las pequeñas parecía ser mucho más inquieta que la otra, pues no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarlas?- preguntó Alex con curiosidad, lo que la hizo desviar su atención hacia ella.

-Vega y Elara- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Curiosos, pero me gustan- comentó su hermana a la vez que ella miraba hacia su madre, quien estaba demasiado concentrada observándolas.

-¿Quieres cogerla?- preguntó ofreciéndola la que estaba más calmada de las dos, observando como su madre asentía levemente antes de coger a la pequeña.

Elara comenzó a retorcerse a la vez que comenzaba a llorar, sorprendiéndose ante la gran fuerza que tenía en sus pulmones, lo que la hizo tratar de calmarla con su corazón completamente roto, no iba a soportar el escucharlas llorar.

-Hey, shh, El- besó su frente con delicadeza consiguiendo que la menor se calmase y cerrase de nuevo sus ojos.

-Es increíble lo que se parecen a ti cuando eras un bebé, Kara- comentó su madre haciéndola sonreír mientras agarraba una de las manitas de Elara, lo que hizo que la pequeña se aferrase a su dedo.

Debía reconocer que ella era capaz de encontrar parte de Mon-El en ellas y, aunque sólo ella fuese capaz de hacerlo, sabía que siempre lo haría, pues siempre la recordarían a él.

* * *

Acunó a Vega mientras susurraba palabras para calmarla, pues desde hacía un tiempo su llanto era presente y nada parecía tranquilizarla, lo que estaba empezando a preocuparla, ¿y si la pasaba algo?

Frunció el ceño acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña antes de mirar hacia su madre en busca de alguna indicación, pues aunque durante estas últimas horas un instinto maternal había aflorado en ella, no sabía cómo actuar en estos momentos.

-Hey, es normal que lloren, es la manera que tienen de expresarse, poco a poco irás entendiéndolas- habló su madre.- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- la sonrió.

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta tras escuchar que llamaban, pero sin poder evitar sonreír cuando vio a Kal-El aguardando al otro lado, tan solo hacía un par de semanas desde que le contó lo que sucedía y, aunque al principio pareció enfadarse, luego se mostró emocionado.

-¡Kal!- exclamó antes de mirar a sus hijas y morderse el labio inferior con la duda si de si las habría despertado, aunque por suerte, no fue así, sin embargo, si pudo notar el desconcierto en la cara de su madre, quien observaba con curiosidad a aquel que acababa de entrar.- Mamá, él es Kal-El y, Kal, ella es mi madre, Alura- les presentó haciendo que su primo las mirase a ambas durante unos segundos ates de atreverse a acercarse a ellas.

-Encantado- sonrió él.

-La última vez que te vi eras un bebé y ahora no puedo creerme lo que te pareces a tu padre- comentó su madre antes de atreverse a abrazarle, lo que sorprendió a Kal al principio.- Supongo que Kara te habrá dicho lo de Argo, eres bienvenido allí- le aseguró separándose de él, lo que hizo le hizo asentir levemente.

-Espero poder ir pronto...- comentó Kal.

-Pero la Tierra necesita héroes- completó la frase de su primo con un poco de burla en su voz.

-¡Hey! ¿He de recordarte que has desaparecido durante meses y has decidido contármelo hace dos semanas?- la miró seriamente haciéndola fruncir el ceño, pero su primo rodó los ojos y se acercó al lugar en el que estaba la incubadora donde Elara permanecía dormida.- Hola, pequeña- susurró atreviéndose a cogerla, únicamente para acercarse a ella y así poder contemplar a ambas.- ¿Cómo las diferencias?- la preguntó.

-Vega es un poco más calmada que Elara- respondió.- Además, no son iguales, la forma de la cara...- trató de explicar, pero su primo ya había negado con la cabeza, ¿por qué ella era la única capaz de ver que sí se diferenciaban un poco?

Después de que Kal se marchase, fue Alex quien regresó a la sala para volver a asegurarse de que las tres seguían bien, aunque también para explicarla que Nora estaba pidiendo sin descanso el conocer a sus primas, pero que había conseguido convencerla para que lo hiciese una vez que estuviesen de vuelta en casa, pues sería mucho más tranquilo.

J'onn fue el siguiente en pasarse a visitar, pudiendo verle contener las lágrimas mientras las sostenía, lo que había hecho que ella también tuviese que contenerse, pues sabía lo que tanto ella como Alex significaban para él, ya que eran como sus hijas, por lo que estas pequeñas eran como si fuesen sus nietas. No había podido evitar el reírse cuando él había asegurado que iba a pedirla el poder quedarse con ellas de vez en cuando.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escuchó preguntar a Brainy, lo que la hizo reírse levemente antes de darle permiso para entrar.- Oh, bebés- se acercó a la incubadora en la que se encontraban ambas pequeñas acurrucadas la una a la otra.- Son muy pequeñas, pero a la vez muy grandes, ¿cómo cabían las dos en tu tripa?- cuestionó con curiosidad.- Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado eso- se disculpó haciendo el intento de coger a una, pero apartando sus manos sin estar seguro.

-Puedes cogerlas, Brainy- aseguró haciendo que él la mirase.

-Yo..., no, nunca he cogido un bebé- la respondió negando con la cabeza a la vez que ella se incorporaba para coger a una de ellas.

-Ven, tienes que darle soporte a su cabeza- le explicó ayudándole a coger a Vega.- Ahora pones ese brazo aquí y..., ya está- sonrió en el momento que lo consiguió.- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó.

-Aporta serenidad- la respondió admirando a la menor que tenía en brazos.- Sabes, a Mon-El le hubiese gustado estar aquí- la comentó.

-No puedo decírselo- le miró viéndole asentir.

-Lo sé, el futuro le necesita- le escuchó comentar a lo que asintió, pues era lo cierto y, la verdad, es que ella también hubiese deseado que Mon-El se hubiese encontrado allí.

* * *

Hacía tan solo un par de días desde que había regresado a casa, tiempo durante el cual trataba de acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, pues debía reconocer que apenas dormía por las noches, pero la verdad es que no podía quejarse de la ayuda que había recibido por parte de su madre y de Eliza, quienes continuamente querían asegurarse de que las tres estaban bien. Sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba ella sola en casa con las pequeñas, pues las había pedido que se marchasen a dar una vuelta, a descansar, demasiado habían hecho por ella ya, aunque esa no eran todas las razones. Lena quería ir a visitarla y, a pesar de que había podido convencerla de que esperase a que estuviesen en casa, no podía evitarlo durante más tiempo, por lo que sabía que si pretendía que su identidad continuase siendo secreta para su amiga debía evitar que su madre estuviese en casa, pues estaba segura de que no la costaría unir todos los puntos hasta descubrir la verdad.

Se levantó del sillón al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, verdaderamente creyendo que sería su amiga, pero sorprendiéndose al ver a su hermana allí con la pequeña Nora agarrada de la mano.

-Hey, no os esperaba- comentó sonriendo hacia su sobrina, quien acababa de abrazarse a sus piernas.- Hola, peque- revolvió su pelo.

-No podía contenerla más tiempo- respondió su hermana volviendo a agarrar la mano de la niña.- Nora, hay que tener cuidado, ¿vale?- la miró seriamente haciendo que la menor la mirase durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

La menor se agarró a su mano tras separarse de su madre, únicamente para tirar de ella hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban las gemelas, por lo que la cogió para ofrecerla una mayor visibilidad de la cuna.

-Bebés- las señaló con una tierna sonrisa.- Mami, bebés- miró hacia Alex mientras volvía a señalarlas.

-Sí, peque, son bebés- la respondió acariciando su cara.

-Iguales- comentó esta vez mirándola a ella, lo que las hizo reírse tanto a su hermana como a ella.

-Son iguales, ¿verdad?- la preguntó viéndola asentir.- Son Vega y Elara- las señaló viendo confusión en cara de la niña.

Unos segundos más tarde Nora dejó de prestar atención a sus primas y pidió que la dejase en el suelo, lo que hizo antes de sentarse junto con su hermana en el sillón.

Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, tan solo necesitó de hacer uso de su visión de rayos x como para saber que era Lena quien aguardaba al otro lado, pero fue su hermana quien se acercó a abrir.

-Hey, Kara, ¿cómo estás?- la preguntó su amiga acercándose a abrazarla.

-Cansada, supongo- se encogió de hombros.- Pero agradecida de que estén bien- sonrió haciendo a Lena reírse.

-Lena, bebés- Nora agarró su mano para acercarla a la cuna, fijándose en como su amiga sonreía aceptando que la niña la guiase.

-Oh, Nora, tienes unas primitas muy guapas- la escuchó comentar hacia la pequeña, quien asintió con orgullo antes de soltar su mano y alejarse a la vez que ella se acercaba a Lena.- Son preciosas- sonrió mirándola, lo que la hizo sonreír.- ¿Puedo...?- la preguntó haciéndola asentir.

Lena cogió a Elara atrayendo de nuevo la curiosidad de Nora, pues la niña no dudó en acercarse para ver más de cerca al bebé, sobretodo cuando su amiga se sentó en el sillón, lo que hizo que la pequeña hiciese el intento de agarrarla la mano.

-¿Quieres cogerla, Nora?- le preguntó a su sobrina, viendo como dudaba antes de asentir.- Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo- la llamó sentándose en el sillón antes de pedirle a su hermana que la acercase a Vega.- Pon el brazo aquí, Nora- la pidió para que la fuese más sencillo el ayudarla a sostener a la menor, pero sin poder evitar reírse cuando la bebé movió sus brazos y piernas en enfado causando que la niña la mirase con sorpresa.- Se ha movido, ¿eh?- se rio tras ver el desconcierto en la cara de su sobrina, quien parecía no creerse que un bebé pudiese moverse.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que ella volvió a encontrarse a solas con las pequeñas, momento en que se situó de pie delante de la cuna sin poder dejar de observarlas, eran demasiado preciosas como para dejar de hacerlo.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin han nacido las gemelas, lo que implica que Kara deberá enfrentarse a esa nueva vida como mamá. Los nombres escogidos tienen relación con el espacio, Vega es el nombre de la primera estrella fotografiada y Elara es el nombre de una de las lunas de Júpiter, además este nombre podría ser una combinación de Kara y Mon-El.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

Situó a las gemelas en el carro tras recibir la llamada de su hermana, lo que indicaba que podía acercarse a dejarla a Nora, por lo que ayudó a la pequeña a ponerse la chaqueta antes de pedirla que se agarrase a carro, pues no se fiaba mucho de las intenciones de la niña, quien normalmente no dudaba en correr si veía algo que la gustaba.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron verdaderamente creía que iba a encontrar a su hermana al otro lado, como mucho en el control, pero no fue así, Alex no estaba en ningún lugar en el que pudiese localizarla. Sonrió levemente ante los agentes que la observaban, sí, a pesar de haber pasado tres meses, parecía que aún nadie podía creerse que Supergirl tuviese dos hijas y es que eran muchos los que se acercaban curiosos para observarlas.

-¡Kara!- una voz bastante familiar se hizo eco entre los allí presentes, lo que la hizo girarse mientras contenía la respiración, ¿cuándo habían vuelto?

-Imra- trató de sonreír situándose delante del carro para evitar que pudiese ver a las pequeñas tan fácilmente.- ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?- cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

-Hace un par de horas- la respondió observando a Nora y a las gemelas con detenimiento.- ¿Quiénes son están monadas?- la preguntó curiosa atreviendose a hacer unas leves cosquillas en la tripa de Elara, quien estalló a carcajadas.

-Kara- la llamó su hermana permitiendo que pudiese marcharse sin responder a la pregunta, pues causó que Nora corriese hasta su madre.- Necesito que vengas- la comunicó haciéndola asentir, por lo que tras despedirse de Imra siguió a su hermana hasta una sala aparte.

Cogió a Elara poco antes de que comenzase a llorar, conocía demasiado bien el puchero que se había creado en el rostro de su hija, lo que hizo que intentase calmarla, pero la menor no parecía querer hacerlo, despertando a su hermana, quien también comenzó a llorar, aunque se calmó en el momento que Alex la cogió en brazos.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó sin atreverse a decir su nombre.

-En una sala reunido con Brainy, necesitan información acerca de los Als- la respondió haciéndola fruncir el ceño.- No sé si vas a poder ocultarlas mucho más tiempo- la dijo, a lo que asintió, pues podía estar segura de que Imra se lo contaría, por lo que era tan solo cuestión de horas hasta que él la buscase.

Suspiró mirando a la pequeña que ya dormitaba en sus brazos, tal vez esta fuese su oportunidad, pero, la verdad, es que ella misma sabía que no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

* * *

Dejó a las pequeñas con J'onn en una de las salas del DEO, asegurándose de que no saldría de allí al no ser que fuese una urgencia, pues lo último que necesitaba es que Mon-El las conociese sin estar ella presente.

La noche anterior había tomado la decisión de contárselo cuando encontrase el momento oportuno, pues necesitaba hacerse a la idea, por no mencionar el hecho de que había llegado a replantearse el marcharse a Argo hasta que la Legión se fuese.

Bajó las escaleras camino del control antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de entrenamiento, tan solo hacía un par de semanas desde que había vuelto a entrenar y, aunque sabía que sería peligroso, quería regresar a realizar sus funciones como Supergirl. Sin embargo, se detuvo en sus pasos al verle, queriendo pasar desapercibida por lo menos por una vez, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras fijarse en como interactuba con Nora, quien en estos momentos estaba entretenida jugando con su capa, lo que le hacía sonreír a él y continuar jugando con la menor.

Se giró buscando otra salida, pues sabía que si su sobrina la veía no tendría escapatoria.

-Kara- la voz de Mon-El la detuvo en sus pasos, pero manteniéndose de espaldas a él.- ¿No vas a mirarme?- la preguntó consiguiendo que se girase, sintiendo como su nerviosismo aumentaba, no podía decírselo, no en ese momento.- ¿Por qué me estás evitando?- la cuestionó como si no comprendiera las razones por las que ella actuaba de esa manera con él, tensa.

-No..., no te estoy evitando- respondió frunciendo el ceño, siendo consciente de que él sabía que estaba mintiendo.- Iba a entrenar- quiso dar alguna lógica a la razón por la que parecía querer marcharse de allí.

-¿Cómo vas con los trucos de la capa?- la preguntó, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, no hace falta- negó su proposición.- Supongo que nos vemos luego- intentó sonreírle aunque fuese de una manera forzada, había sido la conversación más tensa que había tenido con él desde hacía tiempo.

Suspiró volviendo a retomar su camino, ¿por qué no podía dejar de temblar? No podía ignorar el hecho de que se había puesto nerviosa, pero una vez que él se había marchado no encontraba los motivos o, tal vez sí.

Se centró en desfogarse en el entrenamiento, cansarse lo suficiente como para recoger a las pequeñas y regresar a casa, pues no quería permanecer durante más tiempo en el mismo lugar en que él se encontraba, en el que podría encontrarla con facilidad.

Confusión se reflejó en su rostro en el momento que vio a Brainy aparecer a allí, lo que la hizo mirarle en intento de descubrir las razones por las que estaba allí, por las que la estaba buscando, pues podía sentir su preocupación y nerviosismo con tan solo verle.

-Alex me ha pedido que venga a buscarte- la miró.- Es importante- añadió consiguiendo que su corazón aumentase el ritmo de sus latidos, creyendo en la posibilidad de que se había enterado.

Le siguió hasta el laboratorio de su hermana, frunciendo el ceño tras fijarse en su cara, la preocupación estaba presente.

-Las peques han desarrollado una mayor alergia, llevan demasiado tiempo expuestas a plomo de la atmósfera y ahora mismo el respirar con facilidad es una dificultad para ellas- empezó a explicarla, sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, ¿iba a perder a sus hijas?- Están en la enfermería, están estables- su hermana pareció querer calmarla.- No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos, Brainy podría intentar hacer una cura, pero le llevaría horas- la miró haciéndola asentir levemente.- La otra opción es más rápida, tan solo necesitan una transfusión de Mon-El, pero para eso debes hablar con él, es tú decisión- su hermana terminó de hablar según ella agachaba la cabeza.

Las lágrimas pronto resbalaron por sus mejillas con el mero hecho de pensar que sus hijas estaban enfermas, no podía soportar el verlas sufrir y saber que de su decisión dependía la vida de ambas, la dolía más que nada. Una parte de ella quería aceptar la idea de que Brainy crease la cura, pero su parte sensata la indicaba que el tiempo que tardaría en hacerlo, era tiempo que no tenían, pues las gemelas tan solo tenían tres meses, no iban a aguantar tanto, por lo que sabía que, por mucho que la costase, debía aceptar la opción de Mon-El.

-¿Podrías decírselo por mí?- le preguntó a su hermana, sabiendo que debía ser ella, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?- Alex la abrazó tras asentir a su anterior pregunta.- Brainy, acompáñala a la enfermería- le pidió tras separarse de ella.

No quiso discutir la decisión de su hermana, por lo que avanzó junto a él a la enfermería, sin estar preparada para ver a sus hijas de tan solo tres meses intubadas, pues este hecho tan solo hizo que su corazón se rompiese, que dejase de escuchar todo el ruido externo únicamente para centrarse en ellas dos.

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que su hermana había entrado junto con Mon-El, pues no fue hasta que él la nombró cuando se giró para mirarles. Pudo ver el desconcierto en su cara mientras dirigía la mirada de ella a las pequeñas y de nuevo a ella, esta vez encontrando cierto enfado en su mirada, lo que la hizo agachar la cabeza con nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

El pitido de una las máquinas consiguió que se girase, el corazón de Vega había dejado de latir al igual que el suyo propio, no podía perderla.

-J'onn, sácala fuera- fue su hermana quien dio la orden antes de sentir como él la agarraba para sacarla de aquella sala, pasando a abrazarla mientras ella comenzaba a llorar con una mayor fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien- J'onn trató de calmarla, pero sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Ella quería creer sus palabras, quería creer que no las ocurriría nada, pero la realidad era que se estaban debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía ni si quiera estar con ellas.

Por otro lado, el saber que Mon-El acababa de enterarse de todo únicamente porque le necesitaban para salvarle la vida a sus hijas, la atormentaba, ya que era consciente de que si no hubiese sido por eso, ella no habría dicho nada, habría intentado que se quedase en el olvido y hubiese evitado que él pudiese haberlas visto.

Una vez más calmada se distanció de J'onn para introducirse en una sala y sentarse, estaba empezando a marearse, sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente en el momento que vio a su hermana entrar.

-Parecen estar respondiendo bien, están establen- la tranquilizó su hermana.- No soy nadie para entrometerme, pero deberías hablar con él- la advirtió haciéndola asentir levemente, debía hacerlo.

Se secó las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas antes de decidirse por buscarle, identidicándole en el balcón, por lo que tras intentar calmarse de nuevo se acercó a él, haciendo que se girase para mirarla, las lágrimas estaban presentes en sus ojos.

-Lo siento- susurró fijándose en como él negaba con la cabeza.- Mon-El...- no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

-¿Ibas a contármelo?- la preguntó directamente a lo que se encogió de hombros.- Cuando hablaste conmigo, ¿ibas a contármelo?- volvió a preguntar sabiendo a qué momento se estaba refiriendo, lo que la hizo asentir levemente.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- la miró directamente a los ojos.

-La Legión te necesita, estás en mitad de una misión- respondió.- Sabía que si te lo decía, no dudarías en volver- explicó agachando la cabeza.

-Ellas también me necesitan- apuntó él.

-Eso es cierto, pero traté durante tanto tiempo en comunicarme contigo que perdí la esperanza, que creí que era lo mejor para todos- quiso explicar sus razones.- Iba a contartelo, hoy..., siento que haya sido de esta manera- se disculpó.

-Ayer Imra me contó que te había visto con las gemelas, pero no quise creerla- suspiró volviendo a mirarla.- Pensé que jamás me ocultarías algo como eso, pero ahora mismo ya no sé que creer- sacudió la cabeza.- Espero que entiendas que necesito tiempo- la dijo haciéndola asentir levemente, pues le entendía perfectamente.

Le miró una última vez antes de alejarse de él, sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al habérselo contado, pero sin saber cómo iban a afrontar todo lo que estaba por llegar.

 **Mon-El ya se ha enterado de que tiene dos peques, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero por fin lo sabe.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

Agarró la pequeña mano de Vega envolviendola con la suya mientras la observaba con detenimiento, sus ojos aún se encontraban cerrados y aún necesitaba que la suministrasen oxígeno, pues a diferencia de su hermana la transfusión parecía actuar más lentamente en ella, ya que Elara ya se encontraba despierta y respirando por si misma.

-Hey, Vega, es mami, tienes que luchar- acarició su mejilla sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sinceramente, no soportaba el verla así, era tan pequeña.

Continuó observándola unos segundos más antes de besar su frente y centrarse en Elara, quien se aferró su dedo en el momento que agarró su mano, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente.

Era fascinante lo iguales y opuestas que eran a la vez, pues físicamente no había ninguna diferencia en ellas, pero, en cuanto a su personalidad, eran completamente diferentes. Vega era mucho más calmada que Elara, quien se pasaba despierta durante gran parte del día, siempre moviéndose, sin embargo, su hermana podía dormir durante horas, únicamente despertándose para comer aunque en el primer mes había sido ella quien la había obligado a hacerlo, ya que no solía despertarse para su toma y, la verdad, es que algunas veces lo seguía haciendo.

Por otro lado, a Vega la costaba mucho el regalar sonrisas si no era a ella, pues no solía sonreír cuando una persona distinta a ella la hablaba o la hacía cosquillas, mientras que Elara no dudaba en hacerlo. Sin duda alguna, eran demasiado diferentes para ella.

-¿Estás contenta, El?- le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña, quien sonrió alargando sus bracitos.- Sí que lo estás, bichillo- besó las palmas de sus manitas.

-Se te da bien esto- escuchó comentar a Mon-El a sus espaldas, lo que la hizo girarse para mirarle aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- ¿Cómo lo haces?- la preguntó acercándose a ella, haciendo que se encogiese de hombros.

-Es aprendizaje, intuición..., no sé, es como si siempre hubiesen estado conmigo- intentó explicar fijándose en como él las observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Cómo las diferencias?- la cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Son más distintas de lo que parecen- respondió sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.- Elara suele estar mucho más despierta y en alerta, no tiene reparo en sonreírle a todo aquel que la preste atención... Ah, y adora comer- explicó señalándola, haciendo cosquillas en su tripita.- Vega es la mayor de las dos, es un poco más tímida, suele llorar cuando la coge alguien distinto a mí- acarició la mejilla de la menor, quien giró la cabeza hacia su mano según iba abriendo los ojos.- Hey, hola, pequeña- la sonrió acariciando el puente de su nariz.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Mon-El, este la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero aún mostrando inseguridad en tocar a alguna de las pequeñas, pues por mucho que las observara con detenimiento nunca se decidía a hacerlo. Este hecho la hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿no se encontraba cómodo con las gemelas? Sinceramente, la dolía el pensar que él no quisiese conocerlas o simplemente estar con ellas, no era así como ella se había imaginado este momento.

-Puedes tocarlas- comentó tras fijarse en como hacía el intento de acariciar la cara de Elara.

-Me da miedo hacerlas daño- le escuchó decir, lo que la hizo mirarle mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Los primeros días yo también tuve miedo, pero te aseguro que no vas a hacerles daño- quiso asegurarle, pero Mon-El tan solo la miró como si continuase dudando acerca de lo que hacer.

No pudo evitar sonreír tras ver como se atrevía a agarrar la mano de Elara, acariciándola con delicadeza mientras las lágrimas parecían acumularse en sus ojos al igual que en los suyos propios. No podía creerse que esto estuviese ocurriendo, que Mon-El por fin supiese la existencia de las gemelas.

-Hola, pequeñas- le escuchó susurrar, una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que ambas le buscaran con la mirada.

Vega no dio tiempo a que pudiese continuar hablándolas, pues comenzó a llorar de una manera que no había hecho antes, ya que no era capaz de identificar ese llanto, lo que, en cierto modo, la alteraba, fijándose en como Mon-El se atrevía a cogerla.

-No creo que...- fue a hablar, pero quedándose en silencio cuando la menor se calmó en el momento que se encontró en los brazos de su padre.- Retiro lo dicho, pareces caerle bien- sonrió viéndole sonreír a él también mientras mecía con suavidad a la pequeña.

-Son tan pequeñitas- le escuchó comentar a la vez que observaba a la bebé que sostenía en brazos.- Se parecen a ti, tienen tus mismos ojos- la miró a la vez que ella sonreía levemente, no era el primero que aclamaba ese hecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando a las gemelas con admiración. Se atrevió a acercarse a él únicamente para fijarse en que Vega se había vuelto a dormir, parecía estar agusto en los brazos de Mon-El, hecho que, aunque la sorprendía, no debía hacerlo, pues él no dejaba de ser su padre y las pequeñas parecían saberlo. La manera en la que habían reaccionado al escuchar su voz había sido distinta a otras veces, pues observar como se iluminaban sus caritas mientras le buscaban con la mirada, las sonrisas que se formaban en sus rostros y como es tiraban los bracitos hacia él había sido mágico.

-¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Alex?- escuchó la voz de Winn desde la puerta.- He sido tío- exclamó corriendo a abrazarla, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente mientras le abrazaba de vuelta.- Oh, que ricuras- su mejor amigo comentó observando a las gemelas.- Lo primero, enhorabuena a los dos y lo segundo, ¿puedo cogerla?- la preguntó señalando hacia Elara.

-Gracias- respondieron a la vez, lo que les hizo mirarse durante unos segundos antes de sonreírse el uno al otro.

-Hola, peque, soy tu tío Winn- la cogió consiguiendo sonrisas de la menor.- Sois los bebés más adorables que haya visto nunca, quiero vuestros genes- les miró a ambos mientras hablaba de la manera más seria que podía, lo que únicamente causó la risa de ambos.

Poco tiempo después fueron Alex, Brainy e Imra quienes entraron en la habitación, lo que hizo que Winn alardease de las pequeñas cada vez que tenía oportunidad, consiguiendo que ella se riese cada vez que le escuchaba hacer algún comentario.

-Kara, ¿podemos hablar?- la preguntó Mon-El, haciéndola asentir levemente.

-Yo la cojo- se ofreció Alex recibiendo a Vega en sus brazos antes de que ellos dos se marchasen de la sala dirección el balcón.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos durante unos segundos, tiempo que se limitaron a observar las vistas que tenían desde allí, ella esperando a que él se atraviese a hablar, a decirla aquello que parecía no poder esperar y que, ahora mismo, parecía no querer contarla.

Le observó intentando ser disimulada, pero la era difícil no quedarse embobada mientras lo hacía, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Mon-El había girado la cabeza hacia ella y que ahora mismo él también se encontraba observándola a ella.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Kara- la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Deberías estarlo, las oculté de ti- le interrumpió sin comprender cómo podía estarla perdonando.

-Solo quieres lo mejor para ellas- apuntó él como si eso lo explicase todo.- La Legión está en mitad de una misión y yo mismo lo dije, no puedo abandonarles cuando más me necesitan- dijo desviando su mirada.- No puedo culparte por querer protegerlas- aseguró a pesar de que ella negaba con la cabeza, pues no había protegido a sus hijas, sino a si misma.- Tengo que marcharme en unos días y me destroza la idea de tener que dejaros atrás- le vio agachar la cabeza como si meditase sus siguientes palabras.- Veniros conmigo, por favor..., podemos intentar ser una familia, estar juntos...- su voz se entrecortó según la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Le miró sin saber qué responder. Tan solo habían pasado unas horas desde que él había asumido su paternidad y la estaba pidiendo que lo dejase todo atrás, que cogiese a las gemelas y le siguiese, lo que haría con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, él mismo lo había dicho, lo único que ella quería era lo mejor para sus hijas y eso implicaba negar su proposición por mucho que la doliese.

Agachó la cabeza sin poder continuar mirándole, pues con cada segundo que pasaba las lágrimas se iban agolpando en sus ojos, sobretodo al saber que iba a rechazarle, que iba a impedir que él estuviese ahí para ver crecer a sus hijas, pero no tenía otra opción.

-No puedo, Mon-El- habló finalmente, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Lo siento, pero mi está aquí, las suyas también y no creo que criarlas en mitad de batallas sea lo más adecuado- explicó viéndole asentir levemente mientras volvía a desviar la mirada.- Mon...

-No, lo entiendo, Kara, tienes razón- la interrumpió.- Es solo..., desearía poder quedarme, poder estar con ellas... Contigo- la señaló con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Quiero verlas crecer, decir su primera palabra, dar sus primeros pasos, su primer cumpleaños... Apenas las conozco y ya no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ellas- Mon-El no pudo evitar el llorar en ese momento.

Su corazón se rompió en pedazos al verle de esa manera, lo que la hizo arriesgarse a abrazarle, consiguiendo que él la abrazase de fuerza mientras enterraba su cara en su pelo. Permanecieron en esta posición durante unos segundos antes de distanciarse y que ella le agarrase la cara.

-Te estaremos esperando, ¿vale?- quiso sonreírle.- Además, sabes donde encontrarnos- no pudo evitar el reírse, causando la risa de él.

-Prométeme que esta vez no vas a huir de mis llamadas- la pidió seriamente apartando el pelo de su cara.

-Prometido- se rio levemente a la vez que él la abrazaba por la cintura antes de besarla.

Se distanció de él al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola, lo que la hizo girarse en su busca, encontrándola en las escaleras en las escaleras que conectaban con el balcón. Miró a Mon-El una última vez antes de acercarse a su madre con cierta curiosidad ante las razones por las que se encontraba allí, aunque pronto descubrió que Alex la había contado los últimos sucesos ocurridos con las gemelas y la vuelta de Mon-El, lo que había hecho que su hermana considerase que iba a necesitar apoyo emocional y, la verdad, es que no iba a negarlo.

-¿Se queda?- la preguntó haciéndola fruncir el ceño al no entender a qué se refería.

-¿Mon-El?- cuestionó viendo a su madre asentir.- No, tiene que volver a irse- respondió agachando la cabeza.- Me ha pedido que vayamos con él- murmuró sin querer mirar a su madre.

-¿Le has dicho que sí?- la cuestionó a lo que ella suspiró mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presentes.

-No- respondió.- No puedo dejar todo esto atrás- comentó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y si en vez de pensar en todos los demás, piensas un poco en ti misma y lo mejor para las niñas?- la miró su madre haciéndola encogerse de hombros.- Tal vez necesitas pensarlo un poco más- la dijo, a lo que asintió levemente.

Juntas se dirigieron a ver a las pequeñas, fijándose en como su hermana se reía ante lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de aquella sala, lo que la hizo situarse a su lado sin saber a lo qué iba a enfrentarse.

Mon-El luchaba por ponerle el pijama enterizo a Elara, quien no dejaba de mover las piernas para complicar el proceso, lo que hizo que se riese al ver cómo él intentaba calmarla, aunque terminó consiguiéndolo antes de arrullarla con una manta causando que la pequeña volviese a moverse enfadada.

-No la gusta que la arrullen- comentó acercándose a él haciendo que la desarropase a la vez que la menor se giraba en busca de su hermana.- Si las pones juntas se buscan la una a la otra- susurró acercando a Elara a Vega, quien ya se encontraba dormida, pudiendo observar como Elara agarraba la mano de su hermana antes de aceptar el chupete que la ofreció y cerrar los ojos.

-Se necesitan mutuamente- comentó él con admiración hacia las pequeñas.- Buenas noches, bichillos- le vio besarlas las frentes antes de limitarse a observarlas.

Sonrió. Tal vez debiese volver a pensarse la respuesta que le había dado antes a Mon-El.

 **Mon-El se enfrenta por primera vez a ser padre y le ha hecho una proposición a Kara.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

Abrió los ojos a causa de un llanto, lo que la hizo incorporarse confusa por el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero sin poder evitar sonreír al ver a Mon-El atender a la pequeña, sin duda alguna podría acostumbrarse a esto.

-Ya está solucionado, vuelve a dormite, Kara- le escuchó hablar mientras dejaba a la pequeña al lado de su hermana antes de acercarse a ella y besarla el pelo.

-Túmbate conmigo- pidió mirándole directamente a los ojos, viéndole sonreír levemente mientras asentía.

Mon-El se tumbó a su lado antes de abrazarla, permitiéndola situar la cabeza sobre el hombro se él, lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos y volver a conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche fue la primera noche en la que, por primera vez en tres meses, pudo dormir en condiciones, pues se sentía tranquila y protegida entre sus brazos, además de que cada vez que una de las gemelas lloraba era él quien se levantaba para atenderla, lo que la había hecho discutir con él, pero escuchándole alegar que ella lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos tres meses y que era lo justo, por lo que no iba a quejarse.

Se incorporó sin querer despertarle, pero sin poder evitar detenerse para observarle, Mon-El dormía profundamente y, la verdad, es que se lo merecía. Tan solo besó su mejilla antes de acercarse a las pequeñas, Elara yacía despierta balbuceando para sí misma a diferencia de su hermana, quien continuaba completamente dormida tal y como su padre, por fin sabía con quien compartía tal pasión.

-Hey, peque- susurró cogiendo a Elara haciéndola sonreír levemente.

Se sentó con ella en brazos únicamente para mantener a su hija lo más cerca posible, fijándose en como la pequeña había regresado a balbucear mientras movía sus pequeños bracitos antes de llevarse su puño derecho a la boca como si hiciese el intento de comerse la mano, lo que la hizo reírse, era obvio que estaba hambrienta.

-Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?- acarició su mejilla a la vez que se levantaba en busca de uno de los biberones.- Hey, shh, con calma, El- susurró tras fijarse en las ansias de su hija por terminarse el biberón.

-¿Cómo vais?- preguntó su hermana desde la puerta antes de acercarse a ella.- Voy a echarlas un vistazo, puede que ya podáis regresar hoy a casa- la comunicó haciéndola sonreír.

Permitió que su hermana les hiciese un par de pruebas a ambas pequeñas para asegurarse de que estaban sanas y fuera de peligro respecto a la alergia al plomo, por lo que durante ese tiempo se dedicó a observar a Mon-El con detenimiento, desprendía tanta paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse en el momento que le vio despertarse completamente sobresaltado ante el hecho de que Alex se encontrase allí, pues creyó que le había ocurrido algo a las pequeñas.

-Están sanas, eres libre de llevártelas a casa cuando quieras- habló su hermana.

-¿Habéis oído eso, bichillos?- preguntó haciéndole cosquillas a sus hijas, quienes no dudaron en sonreír.- Nos vamos a casa- sonrió besando la frente de cada una, girándose hacia Mon-El al darse cuenta de que únicamente estaba allí mirándolas.- Puedes venir también- le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, claro- la respondió con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Mon-El llevaba tres noches durmiendo con ella en el apartamento, ayudándola en todo lo que necesitase respecto a las gemelas, por lo que no podía quejarse. Sin embargo, este hecho tan solo estaba complicando todo más, pues por cada día que pasaba más difícil era para ella el tomar una decisión objetiva, ya que ahora mismo no era capaz de pensar en separarle de las niñas, ni de ella misma.

Suspiró mientras le veía jugar con Nora, sin duda alguna, se le daban bien los niños, en ese momento podía ver como su sobrina se reía a carcajadas mientras jugaban a pasarse la pelota, pues Mon-El siempre evitaba el cogerla y hacerse el despistado, lo que únicamente causaba la risa de la menor.

Se rió al observar como la pequeña corría a abrazarle consiguiendo que Mon-El la alzase, sinceramente, quería ver estas escenas con sus hijas, quería verlas igual de felices que Nora y él igual de entusiasmado que como estaba en ese momento.

Una vez calmada la niña se sentó en el sillón decidida a continuar viendo la película que había empezado hacía media hora, pero que nunca había llegado a prestar atención, por lo que ambos se sentaron a su lado con la intención de mantenerla tranquila el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que llamaron al timbre, su sobrina se levantó y corrió a recibir a su madre, aunque la menor se negó a marcharse cuando le fue indicado, empezando a llorar, pero calmándose después de que Mon-El hablase con ella.

-No sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños- no pudo evitar el comentar mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo tampoco si te soy sincero- le vio sonreír levemente.- Fue una niña..., seis años- se fijó en como agachaba la cabeza haciendo que ella le mirase expectante.- Estaba sola y quise ayudarla, pero la estaban siguiendo y la perdí en mis brazos...- las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Mon-El, no lo sabía- le abrazó durante unos segundos.- Hiciste lo correcto queriendo ayudarla, no puedes culparte por lo que pasó después- quiso calmarle, pero podía sentir la decepción que tenía de si mismo.

-Era Nora- la miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que su corazón se detuviese.- Espero poder cambiar el futuro con eso- le escuchó comentar con cierta esperanza en su voz, ella también lo esperaba, no podía pensar en que su sobrina perdiese la vida con tan solo seis años.

Agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos mientras terminaba de meditar lo que quería hacer, pues su corazón la pedía que no le dejase marchar, que debía seguirle sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pero su mente sabía que eso no era lo mejor para las pequeñas, ni para ella misma, sus vidas seguían estando en ese presente.

-He estado pensando acerca de la conversación que tuvimos el otro día- empezó a hablar aún sin querer mirarle.- No quiero separarlas de ti, por eso había pensado en irnos contigo, pero no estoy tan segura de si es lo que yo verdaderamente quiero- le miró observando como él asentía levemente.- Mi vida sigue estando aquí, mi familia...- las lágrimas pronto empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Hey, está bien, Kara- Mon-El la abrazó permitiendo que ella apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.- Sé que vais a estar aquí cuando vuelva y pienso hacerlo nada más que pueda, te lo prometo- la besó la frente aún manteniéndola abrazada, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente.

Permanecieron así hasta que el llanto de Vega se hizo presente, haciendo que Mon-El la soltase para acercarse a atender a la menor, quien cesó su llanto en el momento que se encontró en los brazos de su padre.

Se incorporó para preparar los biberones de ambas pequeñas antes de coger a Elara y sentarse al lado de Mon-El, ambos centrados en que ambas se alimentasen correctamente, principalmente Vega, quien en mitad del proceso se había quedado dormida y sin intención de despertarse por muchos intentos que hiciese. Por su parte, Elara terminó vomitando a consecuencia de la rapidez con la que se tomó el biberón, lo que les asustó a ambos en un primer momento.

-Voy a cambiarla- comunicó levantándose con la pequeña.- Mira cómo te has puesto, El- comentó haciendo reír a su hija.- ¿Te hace gracia?- la preguntó empezando a desvestirla.

Sin embargo, la pequeña hizo todo lo posible por impedir que pudiese ponerla un pijama limpio, ya que no dudó en mover sus piernas y brazos, enfadándose en el momento que lo consiguió, pues comenzó a llorar con toda la fuerza acumulada en sus pulmones.

La abrazó queriendo calmarla, consiguiéndolo en el momento que la ofreció el chupete antes de tumbarla al lado de su hermana, a quien agarró la mano antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

-Es fascinante como se necesitan mutuamente- escuchó comentar a Mon-El, quien la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda.- Es como si no supiesen vivir la una sin la otra- la dijo haciéndola asentir, pues eso era cierto, las pequeñas no podían estar mucho tiempo separadas.

* * *

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Mon-El mientras mantenía cogidas a ambas pequeñas, quienes tenían apoyadas sus cabecitas en los hombros de su padre.

-Voy a echaros de menos, bichillos- Mon-El besó sus frentes.- Tenéis que portaros bien con mami, ¿vale?- las miró a ambas.- Os adoro, no lo olvidéis nunca, pequeñas- las abrazó antes de que Winn cogiese a Elara y Alex a Vega para permitir que él se pudiese acercar a ella.- Intentaré regresar lo antes posible- agarró sus manos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Voy a echarte de menos- se abrazó a él sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Kara, hey, mírame- agarró su cara para que le mirara.- Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? Vamos a volver a vernos pronto- la besó la frente antes de volver a abrazarla.

Mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en su pecho sin poder dejar de llorar, el dejarle marchar era mucho más difícil que la última vez, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, por lo que, tras unos minutos más, se distanció de él y cogió a Elara de los brazos de Winn.

Les vio marcharse aún con los ojos enlagrimados antes de mirar a sus hijas, besando la frente de Elara como si quisiese transmitirla que todo iba a estar bien, que iban a estar bien. Sin embargo, su corazón se rompió en pedazos en el momento que escuchó el llanto de Vega, pues era consciente de a quién estaba llamando, alguien a quien ella no podría sustituir.

Iban a estar bien, iban a estar esperándole, sinceramente, necesitaba creer en sus propias palabras.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Mon-El debe marcharse y completar su misión con la Legión antes de regresar. Además ha dado una información bastante importante acerca del futuro, lo que explica un poco que esté encariñado de la pequeña Nora.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

Las pequeñas de seis meses jugaban la una sentada al lado de la otra, compartiendo los juguetes mientras balbuceban manteniendo una conversación como si fuese la más importante que estuviesen teniendo en toda su vida. Este hecho la hizo sonreír levemente mientras las observaba, habían crecido para ser iguales, pero sus personalidades continuaban siendo opuestas.

Hizo uso de la visión de rayos x para asegurarse de quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, encontrando a su hermana y a Nora, quien no dudó en abrazarse a sus piernas en el momento que las permitió pasar al interior.

-Hola, peque- revolvió su pelo antes de agacharse a abrazarla, sonriendo levemente cuando se fijó en el traje que llevaba puesto.- Me gusta tu traje- comentó con admiración consiguiendo que la pequeña se riese levemente mientras la mostraba la capa.- ¿Estás segura de que no eres Supergirl?- la hizo cosquillas.

-Ves mamá como lo sabe- comentó la niña girándose hacia su madre consiguiendo que ambas adultas se riesen al escucharla.

-Yo no he dicho que no fuese a saberlo- respondió Alex a su hija antes de mirarla a ella y aguantarse la risa.

-Mami me ha dicho que voy a poder conocer a Supergirl- la dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que la hizo sonreír a ella también, llevaba semanas hablando con su hermana acerca de ese encuentro.- Trabajan juntas- la pequeña apuntó.

-¿En serio?¿Alex cuando pesabas decírmelo?- le preguntó a su hermana intentando mostrarse ofendida por no saber la información, pero sonriéndola levemente.

Su hermana tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a las gemelas, quienes estaban se habían girado hacia ellas con sus bracitos estirados demandando la atención de su tía, la cuál se sentó sobre la manta con ellas antes de cogerlas y sentarlas sobre sus piernas.

-¿Cuándo habéis crecido tanto?- Alex las preguntó.- Cada día que pasa os parecéis cada vez más a vuestra mami- la escuchó comentar poco antes de que volviese a sentarlas y permitiese que continuasen con su conversación.- ¿Le echas en falta?- le preguntó su hermana mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Me da pena que no este aquí para verlas crecer, para contemplar como cada día cambian y aprenden algo nuevo- respondió sin poder apartar su mirada de sus hijas.- Suelo hablar con él todos los días, deberías ver como cambian sus caritas cuando le escuchan hablar, es como si supiesen quien es- explicó con una leve sonrisa, lo único que quería es que en algún momento los cuatro pudiesen estar juntos sin miedo a que él tuviese que marcharse.

Nora se había sentado en el suelo al lado de sus primas mientras intentaba jugar con ellas de la manera más delicada que podía, intermediando entre las gemelas el momento que Elara le quitó el juguete a Vega, quien no dudó en llorar hasta que su prima la entregó otro diferente, lo que pareció calmarla lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar y comenzar a morderlo. La realidad es que estaban empezando a salirle los dientes, lo que la hacía mucho más irascible ante todo además de la necesidad de morder todo lo que tuviese cerca a ella.

-Tita, ¿cuándo va a volver Mike?- la preguntó Nora con la mayor inocencia que podía mientras se iba acercando a ella.

-Nora...- empezó Alex a lo que ella negó la cabeza, no estaba enfadada porque la pequeña hubiese preguntado acerca de él.

-No lo sé, peque, espero que pronto- se agachó a la altura de su sobrina para recibirla en sus brazos, pues la niña se abrazó a ella.

-Quiero que vuelva- la escuchó susurrar a lo que ella suspiró, pues, sinceramente, ella también lo hacía.

-¿Quieres que hablemos con él?- la preguntó, viendo a su sobrina asentir verdaderamente emocionada al respecto.

Cogió la tablet que Brainy la había entregado en el DEO, aquella que estaba formateada para poder ponerse en contacto con la Legión cada vez que lo necesitase, lo que había facilitado su comunicación con Mon-El, ya que lo había podido hacer sin moverse de su apartamento.

Sintió como su sobrina empezaba a impacientarse según pasaba el tiempo y Mon-El no respondía la llamada, lo que la hizo reírse levemente.

-¿Kara?- la voz de Mon-El se hizo presente.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Nora sin darla tiempo a responder nada.

-¿Nora?- cuestionó.- Hola, peque- la saludó consiguiendo que la niña sonriese emocionada.

-Quería hablar contigo- comentó intentando explicárselo, riéndose tras observar como Vega había estirado sus brazos a la vez que empezaba a gritar.- ¿Qué querías decirle, Nora?- la preguntó.

-Voy a conocer a Supergirl- exclamó la niña.

-Vaya..., tienes mucha suerte- la respondió Mon-El.- Vega, bichillo, deja de gritar- se rió él, sorprendiéndola, pues no sabía que él fuese capaz de diferenciar los gritos de las pequeñas.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?- la pregunta inocente de Nora volvió a encoger su corazón en su puño, desearía tanto que la diese una respuesta.

-No lo sé todavía, pronto, ¿vale?- aseguró él.- Tengo que dejaros, hablamos pronto- les dijo, por lo que no les quedó otra que despedirse de él, manteniendo la esperanza de que pronto volverían a verle.

* * *

Su sobrina esperaba impaciente el conocer a Supergirl y es que habían esperado hasta su cumpleaños para hacerlo, por lo que en esos momentos todos se encontraban en el DEO, ella fuera del alcance de la pequeña para que no pudiese reconocerla, lo que había causado que la menor preguntase por su paradero.

-¿Estás preparada?- Alex preguntó a su hija, quien únicamente asintió.- Supergirl- la llamó.

Pudo observar como la cara de su sobrina cambiaba al verla, toda la emoción visible en su rostro a la vez que comenzaba a saltar antes de correr hacia ella, lo que la hizo cogerla.

-¡Nora!- gritó Alex al verla lanzarse de esa manera a sus brazos.

-Me han dicho que es tu cumpleaños- miró a su sobrina, quien asintió levemente con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuántos años has cumplido?- la preguntó fijándose en como la mostraba tres dedos.- Tres..., ya eres una niña grande- comentó haciéndola cosquillas, lo que hizo que la pequeña se riese.- Por cierto, me gusta tu traje- la dijo.

-Es como el tuyo- la pequeña sonrió.

-Lo sé, peque- se río levemente antes de dejarla en el suelo para jugar con ella durante un rato.

La pequeña insistió en verla hacer uso de todos y cada uno de sus poderes antes de preguntarla si podía volar con ella, por lo que necesitó de la aprobación de Alex antes de coger a su sobrina y volar alrededor de la habitación, escuchando las carcajadas de la niña.

-Me han encantado conocerte, Nora- se agachó a su altura para despedirse. - Ah, feliz cumpleaños, peque- la entregó la muñeca que había estado pidiendo desde hacía meses.

-Gracias- la pequeña se abrazó a ella.- ¿Cómo lo sabias?- la preguntó.

-Puede que me lo haya dicho alguien- se encogió de hombros mirando hacia su hermana, quién se rió.- Volveremos a vernos pronto, ¿vale?- se despidió de ella viéndola asentir.

-Adiós, Supergirl- escuchó despedirse a la pequeña, lo que la hizo sonreír, pues adoraba la reacción que había tenido la niña.

* * *

Parecía mentira y por mucho que la costase el creerlo, hoy hacía un año desde que las pequeñas llegaron a su vida, desde que se convirtió en madre y desde que prometió que nadie haría daño a sus hijas. Sin embargo, había algo que la faltaba, más bien alguien, pues Mon-El no había llegado a tiempo y, la verdad, es que no estaba segura de que fuese a hacerlo, por lo que, por mucho que la costase celebrar el cumpleaños de las gemelas sin él, debía hacerlo.

Sonrió hacia la pequeña Elara, quien se encontraba de pie en su cuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras la pedía que la cogiese, por lo que se acercó para hacer caso a sus demandas. Una vez con su hija en brazos se asomó a la cuna de Vega, quien aún continuaba dormida, las viejas costumbres nunca cambiaban.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo- besó la frente de Elara antes de sentarla en la trona.- ¿Tienes hambre, bichillo?- la preguntó con una sonrisa, viéndola sonreír mientras aceptaba el biberón que la estaba ofreciendo.

-¡Mamma!- escuchó a Vega llamarla, lo que la hizo acercarse a la habitación en su busca, encontrando a la menor sentada en la cuna con sus bracitos estirados hacia ella.

-Hola, peque- sonrió cogiéndola.- Felicidades, cielo- la besó la mejilla antes de abrazarla contra ella con fuerza.

La sentó en la trona al lado de su hermana, fijándose en como Elara le ofrecía su biberón a su hermana queriendo compartirlo con ella, lo que Vega aceptó felizmente. Este hecho la hizo sonreír, pues cada día que pasaba tenía la oportunidad de ver como sus hijas crecían la una al lado de la otra, ayudándose en todo lo que podían, compartiendo todo entre ellas como si las apenase el pensar que su hermana no lo tuviese, sinceramente, la relación que compartían era mágica.

Había permitido que fuese su hermana quien la ayudase con los preparativos de la fiesta, aunque la verdad era es que más que ayudarla, la había preparado ella, lo que la había quitado un poco de peso de encima, ya que la había ayudado en centrarse en las pequeñas y en ser Supergirl durante estos últimos días.

La tranquilidad duró tan solo unos segundos, pues Elara reclamó de vuelta el biberón que le había entregado a su hermana tras fijarse en que tenía uno puesto en la trona, lo que la había hecho girarse y agarrar del brazo a Vega, quien sonrió apartando el biberón del alcance de su hermana.

-Hey, Vega, eso no está bien- dijo consiguiendo que su hija la mirase.- Dáselo a tu hermana, cielo- la pidió fijándose en como la pequeña se lo entregaba resignada.- Muy bien, bichillo- besó su frente.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, las sentó en el suelo junto con sus juguetes buscando el distraerlas un rato, pero este hecho era un tanto difícil, pues desde que ambas se desplazaban a gatas solían aparecer en todos los sitios y, normalmente, opuestos para complicar más el hecho de que pudiese de que pudiese encontrarlas a la vez.

No la sorprendió no encontrar a Elara sentada junto a su hermana, pero si el hecho de no encontrarla en ninguna parte del salón, lo que empezó a alterarla antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- preguntó cogiendo a la pequeña, pues no se fiaba de dejarla sola.

Vega señaló hacia la habitación como si la indicase que su hermana se encontraba allí dentro, por lo que avanzó con sigilo sin saber qué habría hecho la pequeña en su ausencia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolpasen en sus ojos tras ver a Elara de pie tambaleándose de un lado para otro.

-¡Estás andando!- exclamó agachándose a su altura para recibirla y evitar que se cayese.- ¿Desde cuándo andas?- cuestionó a la vez que la menor se tiraba en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora si que no voy a poder controlarte, bichillo- besó su frente incorporándose con ambas niñas en brazos.

Las sentó en el interior de un parque en un intento de evitar que pudiesen escaparse, pero tan solo consiguió que ambas niñas comenzasen a llorar estirando sus brazos hacia ella para que las cogiese. Por mucho que la doliese el escucharlas llorar de esa manera, necesitaba hacerlo para poder terminar de desayunar y prepararse ella.

Tras prepararlas se dirigió al DEO, dónde la estaba esperando su hermana, quien no quería darle la dirección de la fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que sin querer discutir durante más tiempo, terminó haciéndola caso. Alex la guió hasta una de las salas, frenandola en la puerta durante unos segundos antes de permitirla el paso al interior.

Todos absolutamente todos se encontraban allí, incluso aquel que creía que no iba a hacerlo, por lo que no pudo evitar el ponerse a llorar al verle avanzar hacia ellas.

-Pensé que no vendrías- no pudo evitar decir a la vez que se abrazaba a él.

-Era una sorpresa- se rió él separándose de ella antes de que ambos se agachaban delante del carro.- Hola, bichillos, estáis muy grandes- las hizo cosquillas, consiguiendo que se riesen.

-Es papá, peques- le señaló consiguiendo que ambas niñas le observasen con precisión, Vega estirando sus bracitos hacia él mientras le llamaba.

-Hey, cielo- Mon-El la cogió, besando su frente.

Las pequeñas disfrutaban de la atención que estaban recibiendo de todos los allí presentes mientras ella desvió su atención a las dos pequeñas macetas que había al lado de los regalos, sabiendo a la perfección quien las había traído. Acarició con las puntas de sus dedos las hojas de las flores Dar'Essa según las observaba, lo que hizo que no se diese cuenta de que Mon-El había vuelto a aproximarse a ella.

-¿Cómo han sido estos meses?- la preguntó, a lo que se encogió de hombros.

-Han crecido y cambiado mucho- le miró pudiese encontrar pena en sus ojos.- Elara ha comenzado a andar y Vega ya habla, es increíble como cada día aprenden algo nuevo- comentó con una leve sonrisa.

-Quiero volver y cada día mi motivación es regresar a vuestro lado, pero debo esperar un poco más- la explicó casi amenazando con ponerse a llorar.- Te prometo que lo haré- la abrazó besando sus frente.

-No tengo duda de ello, Mon-El- sonrió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, no importaba el tiempo que pasase, iba a esperarle.

 **Mon-El regresa para volver a irse, pero volverá.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 11

Dos meses después del primer cumpleaños de las gemelas, esperaba ansiosa el regreso de la Legión, pues había sido Winn el indicado de avisar de que regresaba a casa, lo que indicaba que Mon-El lo haría también.

No se marchó del DEO en todo el día, queriendo ser paciente, pero sin serlo, lo que estaba empezando a alterar a todos lo que se encontrasen a sus alrededores, principalmente a su hermana, quien llevaba un tiempo intentando mandarla a casa con las pequeñas, las cuales estaban dormidas en el carro.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- exclamó Winn, lo que la hizo girarse hacia él, pero frunciendo el ceño tras fijarse en que estaba solo.

Aún así, no dudó en correr hacia él para abrazarle, creyendo que Mon-El aparecería detrás de él, esta vez para quedarse con ellas, pero esto no llegó a suceder por mucho que pasasen los minutos y, aunque quería ignorarlo, tenía el presentimiento de que había ocurrido algo, pues no comprendía por qué no se encontraba ahí si no era por eso.

-¿Dónde está Mon-El?- preguntó haciendo que su mejor amigo suspirase.- Winn, ¿dónde está Mon-El?- repitió de nuevo la pregunta.

-Kara...- Winn parecía no saber qué respuesta darla.

-Tal vez quieras sentarte- apuntó Imra acercándose a ellos, esto estaba empezando a no gustarla.- Fue hace dos semanas, en la última misión, Mon-El se marchó solo a investigar y perdimos la comunicación con él- empezó a explicarla.- Fui a buscarle, pero no le encontré y lo único que quedaba allí era esto- la entregó el colgante, aquel que ella le había entregado cuando se vio obligada a despedirse de él por primera ver.- Puede que tan solo esté desorientado y no sepa regresar o que le tengan retenido, no hay por qué pensar en lo peor sin haber encontrado su... Cuerpo- la última palabra apenas fue un susurro, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo.- Lo siento, Kara- la escuchó susurrar.

¿Estaba muerto?¿Mon-El estaba muerto? No, negó con la cabeza, Imra tenía razón, todavía quedaba la esperanza de que tan solo estuviese retenido, pero ¿y si para cuando le encontraban ya estaba muerto?

Todo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, la opresión en el pecho se hizo presente impidiendo su respiración, lo que únicamente la alteró aún más, sin ser consciente de que hacía un tiempo que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y, si no fuese por el grito de su hermana, tal vez ni se hubiese dado cuenta de que ya estaba tumbada en el suelo.

-Estoy bien- susurró intentando incorporarse de nuevo, pero cayó de espaldas sin poder conseguirlo.

-No lo estás- la negó su hermana situando la mano en su hombro para impedir que volviese a levantarse.- J'onn, ¿puedes llevarla a la enfermería?- le preguntó, pero sin recibir respuesta, la cogió en brazos.

Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de él sin que pudiese evitarlo, sintiéndose completamente mareada de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos en un intento de impedir el perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió no recordaba el momento en el que él la había dejado sobre la camilla, ni el momento en el que su hermana estaba empezando a reconocerla para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Puede que tan solo esté desorientado, ¿verdad?- cuestionó en apenas un susurro, viendo preocupación en la cara de su hermana.

-Es una probabilidad- la respondió Imra.

-Pero, ¿y si está herido?- preguntó con una posibilidad en mente, necesitaba esperanza, aquella que ella misma había perdido hacía un tiempo.

-La probabilidad de que continué con vida estando herido es prácticamente nula- explicó Brainy consiguiendo que todos le mirasen.- Lo siento, he sido insensible- se disculpó, a lo que ella asintió, la verdad es que llevaba razón en sus palabras.

Aferró con fuerza el colgante que en ningún momento había llegado a caerse de su mano, acercándolo a su corazón mientras las lágrimas ya no podían ser durante más tiempo contenidas, queriendo mantener la esperanza de que iban a encontrarle y estaría vivo, de que tan solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que volviese a verle.

-Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarle- prometió Imra haciéndola asentir.

En ese momento su preocupación se desvió a sus hijas, no había pensado en criarlas sin su padre y, aunque llevaba un año haciéndolo, desde hacía un tiempo que tenía la ensoñación de que él estaría allí con ellas para ver como crecían y cambiaban con los años, pero ahora ya no estaba muy segura.

-Las niñas...- quiso susurrar.

-Están bien, tienes que descansar, Kara- la interrumpió su hermana.- Vamos a ayudarte hasta que te encuentres bien, ¿vale?- la dijo.

-No hace falta- negó con la cabeza, no se merecía su lástima.

-Sí hace falta- la respondió J'onn.- Acabas de recibir una mala noticia y necesitas ayuda para superarlo, poco a poco, Kara- la miró, a lo que tuvo que terminar por asentir sabiendo que no merecía la pena el continuar negándolo.

* * *

Tras preparar todo lo que iban a necesitar se dirigió al DEO junto con las pequeñas, quienes, a pesar de no comprender lo que ocurría, parecían sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Hacía ya un par de semanas desde que se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Mon-El, semanas en las que había perdido la esperanza de verle de nuevo, lo que había hecho que poco a poco se hubiese ido encerrando en ella misma tal y como lo hizo la primera vez que él se marchó, la diferencia es que ahora no podía ser exclusivamente Supergirl.

-¿A dónde vas?- escuchó preguntar a su hermana, lo que la hizo girarse para mirarla, fijándose en como Alex observaba las maletas que llevaba.

-Argo- respondió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-No, Kara, no vas a hacer esto, no otra vez- se lo negó su hermana haciendo que ella frunciese el ceño.

-Solo vamos a Argo- suspiró empezando a enfadarse.

-No pienso permitir que vuelvas a distanciarte de todos- la respondió.- La otra vez te centraste en ser Supergirl y ahora, entiendo que necesites tiempo, pero no voy a permitir que te alejes de todos nosotros- la miró seriamente.- Kara, tan solo queremos ayudarte- suspiró su hermana.

-Lo sé, Alex, pero necesito un tiempo- respondió acercándose a abrazarla, a lo que su hermana no se negó.

-Te quiero, recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí- susurró su hermana abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero- susurró separándose de ella para permitir que se pudiese despedir de las pequeñas.

Una vez todo preparado, se dispuso a cruzar el portal, pudiendo observar las caritas de fascinación de las pequeñas, quienes señalaban hacia todos los sitios sin saber a qué prestar atención, pues era la primera vez que las llevaba a Argo siendo más conscientes.

En cierto modo no se sorprendió al ver a su madre al otro lado, pues sabía que iba a estar esperándola, por lo que trató de sonreír levemente mientras se acercaba a ella, aunque las lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos.

-Hey, peques- se agachó delante del carro para saludar a las niñas, quienes sonrieron y estiraron sus brazos hacia ella.- ¿Cómo estás?- la preguntó a ella antes de abrazarla.

-Bien- sonrió levemente, no quería ponerse a llorar delante de sus hijas.

Esperó hasta que ambas niñas estuviesen dormidas para explicarle las razones de su visita a su madre, razón por la que estos momentos se encontraba sentada en el sillón abrazada a ella mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. Su madre no respondió nada en un principio, tan solo se limitó a abrazarla y, la verdad, es que era lo único que verdaderamente necesitaba.

-Kara, no puedes perder la esperanza de que esté vivo- susurró su madre antes de besar su frente.

-Lleva un mes desaparecido, ¿y si no le encuentran?- no pudo evitar sollozar.

-Lo harán, ya verás como sí que lo hacen, cofia en ellos- intentó calmarla.

Se distanció de su madre al escuchar el llanto de Vega llamándola, lo que la hizo levantarse del sillón e ir en su busca, encontrando a la pequeña de pie con los brazos estirados mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La cogió en brazos para calmarla, sus rizos rubios oscuros de bebé pegados sobre su frente a causa del sudor, por lo que al intentar apartarlos se dio cuenta de que la menor estaba ardiendo.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó su madre entrando en la habitación.

-Tiene fiebre- la respondió intentando no alterarse a la vez que Vega apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico?- la preguntó su madre haciéndola asentir, la verdad es que lo preferiría, necesitaba asegurarse de que la pequeña estaba bien.

Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que llamaron hasta que llegó un joven médico para atender a la pequeña. No se separó de su hija durante todo el proceso, verdaderamente queriendo escuchar que la menor estaba sana, que no la pasaba nada, pues lo último que necesitaba es que fuese algo grave.

-Parece ser una infección de oídos, debería estar bien con un antibiótico en un par de días- la explicó a la vez que ella abrazaba con fuerza a su hija, quien había vuelto a quedarse dormida.- Si empeora no dudéis en llamarme- las dijo.

-Lo haremos, gracias- intentó sonreír levemente.

* * *

Efectivamente, tres días más tarde la pequeña estaba completamente recuperada, por lo que decidió salir a pasear con ambas niñas, ya que los días anteriores tan solo había salido con Elara.

Ambas pequeñas señalaban todo lo que iba viendo, buscando la manera de atraer su atención para que las hiciese caso, por lo que durante todo el paseo se dedicó a ir respondiéndolas.

-Hey, veo que ya por fin se ha puesto buena- escuchó a alguien comentar, por lo que se giró para encontrarse con el médico que atendió a Vega la otra noche.

-Ya está mucho mejor, ¿verdad, bichillo?- respondió revolviendo el pelo de su hija, quien sonrió.

-Por cierto, soy Eth-Van- se presentó ofreciendo su mano para presentarse.

-Kara Zor-El- sonrió aceptando el apretón de manos.- Ellas son Vega y Elara- las presentó señalándolas.

-Los gemelos no son habituales por aquí- comentó él observando a las pequeñas.

-Tal vez sea por eso por lo que la gente suele acercarse- se rió irónicamente.- Mi madre tenía una hermana gemela, supongo que está en los genes- explicó viéndole asentir, por un momento la imagen de Mon-El apareció en su mente, haciendo que agachase la cabeza.- Debería irme- sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Estarás aquí mañana?- la preguntó, lo que la hizo encogerse de hombros.- Nos vemos pronto, Kara Zor-El- se despidió de ella haciendo que se quedase observando como se marchaba sin estar segura de qué era lo que acababa de suceder.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como leéis, Mon-El está desaparecido o incluso muerto, pero no se puede confirmar nada. Por otro lado, Kara ha regresado a Argo y se ha introducido un nuevo personaje, Eth-Van.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 12

Se rió a consecuencia del comentario de Eth-Van, sintiendo como la costaba volver a introducir aire en sus pulmones a consecuencia de sus carcajadas, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo según iba pasando el tiempo y podía parar. Sinceramente, no recordaba qué era lo que la había hecho tanta gracia, pero ya no importaba.

Todo su abdomen dolía a consecuencia de las carcajadas y, la verdad, es que hacía tiempo que no se reía de esa manera, pues durante estos tres últimos meses su mayor preocupación había sido Mon-El, encontrarle, pero desde su última visita al DEO había asumido que no iban a hacerlo, que debía aprender a vivir sin él y a criar a las pequeñas sin su padre por mucho que la costase el hacerlo. Esto la había llevado a tomar otra decisión, no contarle nada a sus hijas hasta que fuesen lo suficientemente mayores como para asumir la realidad y entenderlo, aunque eso implicase el mentirlas durante toda su infancia.

Sonrió volviendo a centrarse en Eth-Van, quien acababa de coger a Elara y estaba haciéndola cosquillas, lo que había causado las carcajadas de la menor. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Argo él se había convertido en un amigo, alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse para superar todo lo que estaba pasando, pues no pudo evitar contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años, encontrando comprensión en él, alguien quien la escuchaba únicamente con la intención de ayudarla a superarlo.

-Bien, peques, es hora de regresar a casa- dijo cogiendo a Vega antes de hacer una pedorreta sobre su tripa consiguiendo que su hija se riese.

-Te acompaño- la dijo Eth-Van mientras sentaba a la pequeña Elara en el carro.

-Sí, claro- respondió con una leve sonrisa preparada para marcharse con las niñas.

Durante el camino continuaron hablando, respondiendo a cada una de las cosas que las pequeñas decían mientras señalaban, pero sin poder evitar reírse cuando Vega se enfadó al no ser entendida, una pequeña arruguita presente en su frente al fruncir el ceño.

-Hace lo mismo que tú cuando se enfada- le escuchó comentar, haciendo que ella negase la cabeza mientras se reía, no iba a molestarse en negarlo.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- la preguntó cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, a lo que asintió levemente.- Adiós, Kara Zor-El- besó su mejilla antes de marcharse.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo inmóvil tratando de reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos mientras intentaba ignorar el nombre que apareció en su mente, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que le estaba traicionando? Parpadeó entrando al interior de la casa, fijándose en la preocupación en la cara de su madre, quien la observó con detenimiento antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, no necesitaba que le dijese nada, pues era bastante obvio que había visto la escena.

Sollozó sobre el hombro de su madre, su corazón roto, le echaba tanto en falta que dolía el pensar en él, sinceramente, estos estaban siendo los peores meses de toda su vida. No recordaba haberse sentido así ninguna de las veces que había ocurrido, pero esta vez todo era muy diferente, las pequeñas la recordaban día tras día a él y no importaba la cantidad de veces que la dijesen que esas niñas se parecían a ella, pues ella tan solo podía encontrar el parecido que guardaban con él.

-Mami, triste- fue Vega quien rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos sus piernas mientras la preguntaba, lo que la hizo morderse el labio inferior antes de secarse las lágrimas y coger a su hija en brazos.- ¿Triste?- la señaló antes de abrazarse a su cuello.

-No, peque- la respondió abrazándola con fuerza.- Te adoro, bichillo- besó su pelo mientras la mantenía abrazada.

Debía reconocer que había perdido la esperanza de volver a verle, que su corazón se rompía a pedazos cada vez que lo pensaba. Sin embargo, sus hijas eran lo único que hacía que ella continuase hacia delante y es que tan solo necesitó de un beso en su mejilla por parte de Vega para volver a sonreír.

* * *

 **1 año y tres meses después**

Su hermana se acercó a ella ofreciéndose a ayudarla a colocar la cena en la mesa, pero no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza tras fijarse en cómo la estaba mirando, ya que sabía cuáles iban a ser sus próximas palabras.

-No lo digas- la advirtió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- se rió su hermana.- Deberías darle una oportunidad- la dijo finalmente, lo que la hizo agachar la cabeza sin querer comenzar esta conversación de nuevo.- Es totalmente tu tipo y te quiere, siempre se preocupa por vosotras, además, las niñas le adoran- comentó su hermana mientras ella se fijaba en como ambas pequeñas de dos años jugaban con Eth-Van y Winn.

-No puedo, Alex- negó con la cabeza.

-Kara, no puedes continuar encerrándote en ti misma- Alex la miró directamente a los ojos.- Tú misma escuchaste lo que dijo la Legión, ha pasado un año y medio, no pues seguir así- la señaló.

Suspiró. Sí, por supuesto que recordaba lo que dijo la Legión hacía un año, pues el sentimiento de estar perdida y no saber cómo continuar hacia delante continuaba en ella, nunca se había marchado.

Le dieron por muerto después de encontrar trozos rasgados de su traje y capa, además de un charco de sangre, lo que indicaba que aunque hubiese sobrevivido al ataque, no habría llegado muy lejos.

-Sé que no va a volver, Alex, lo sé, pero todavía no estoy preparada- las lágrimas empezaron a almacenarse en sus ojos.- ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar que las niñas le llamen 'papá'?- le preguntó a su hermana.- Al principio intenté que no lo hiciesen, no quería incomodarle, pero a quien estaba protegiendo era a mí- las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.- Es su figura paterna, ¿y si por intentarlo terminamos distanciados?- cuestionó, pero no buscando una respuesta.- No quiero que sufran más, ya han perdido demasiado para ser tan pequeñas y lo único que quiero es ofrecerlas una estabilidad- explicó secándose las lágrimas.

Alex no la respondió, tan solo la abrazó queriendo calmarla, pero consiguió el efecto contrario, pues no pudo contenerse durante más tiempo, llegando a sollozar sobre su hombro.

Lo único que quería era el bienestar de sus hijas y tal vez el darle una oportunidad a Eth-Van se lo permitía, pero puede que estuviese equivocada y que no fuese así, puede que tan solo las hiciese más daño.

Al separarse de su hermana, fue Eth-Van quien se acercó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, sus ojos color miel observándola con precisión mientras la preguntaba, por lo que quiso asentir levemente, pero no fue lo suficientemente convincente, pues volvió a preguntarla.

Terminó saliendo al pasillo con él, no la apetecía tener esta conversación delante de todos sus amigos, aunque tampoco sabía como comenzarla si era sincera.

-Tengo miedo- admitió en apenas un susurro, incomprensión en la mirada de él.- Me da miedo que mi hermana tenga razón y, tal vez, tenga que darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro- señaló a ambos.-Sé que una gran parte de mi corazón siempre va a pertenecer a Mon-El, pero...

-Kara, sé por todo lo que has pasado y no quiero que te sientas presionada a empezar una relación- la interrumpió haciéndola negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero que ellas sufran, tengo miedo a que si pasa algo entre nosotros, terminemos distanciados y ellas...- no encontraba palabras.- Las niñas te adoran, Eth-Van- le miró directamente a los ojos.

Él la miró sin responder nada, únicamente sonriéndola levemente mientras situaba su mano en su mejilla para apartar el pelo que caía sobre su cara. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro manteniendo su mirada por unos segundos antes de que él se atraviese a robarla un tímido beso, que por primera vez en un tiempo consiguió volverla hacer sentir algo.

* * *

 **2 años después**

Vio a la pequeña de seis años correr, su corazón encogido en un puño sin saber si llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, pero sabía que debía intentarlo, pues no se perdonaría el volver a perderla.

La siguió hasta un callejón, lugar en el que la niña se había dejado caer al suelo entre sollozos, lo que le hizo acercarse de la manera más sigilosa posible sin querer asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, pues la pequeña no dudó en gritar cuando le vio acercarse.

-Shh, no voy a hacerte daño- la aseguró acercándose a ella, agachándose a su altura únicamente para fijarse en la sangre que brotaba de una herida en su frente.- Nora, soy yo, soy Mike, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- la preguntó consiguiendo que la niña le mirase con detenimiento.

-¿Mike?- la escuchó nombrarle en apenas un susurro.- Mamá dijo que estabas muerto- le miró directamente a los ojos como si quisiese asegurarse de que verdaderamente era él.

-Soy yo, cielo- la aseguró sabiendo que tenía que sacarla de allí, que CADMUS no tardaría en encontrarles y él mismo sabía lo que ocurriría.- Tenemos que irnos, voy a llevarte con tu madre, ¿vale?- intentó explicarla, pero la niña tan solo le observaba como si tuviese miedo a que la estuviese engañando.- Confía en mí, Nora, no voy a herirte- la aseguró de nuevo ofreciéndola su mano para que la agarrara.

La niña dudó unos segundos antes de agarrarse a su mano demostrando que confiaba en él, por lo que se incorporó sin soltar su pequeña mano para comenzar a andar sin querer atraer la atención de aquellos que perseguían a la menor. Sin embargo, era demasiado obvió que la atraía por lo ciudadanos que, curiosos, les veían andar y es que él llevaba puesto su traje de Valor.

Llegados a un punto cogió a la pequeña en brazos para poder hacer uso de su anillo y así volar en un intento de llegar más rápido al DEO. Sintió como Nora se aferraba a su traje en el momento que se encontraron en el aire, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello mientras continuaba deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

-¡Nora!- el grito ahogado perteneció a Alex, quien corrió hacia ellos, por lo que la dejó coger a la niña causando el llanto de esta misma.- Mon-El...- le miró a él como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, todos le habían dado por muerto.

-Está bien, tiene un par de heridas en las piernas y puede que el brazo izquierdo esté fracturado, pero se pondrá bien, es fuerte, Alex- sonrió atreviéndose a acariciar el pelo de la pequeña.

-Gracias- le sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.- Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería, peque- Alex besó el pelo de su hija antes de empezar a andar a la vez que él agachaba la cabeza durante unos segundos, ella podría ofrecerle la información que necesitaba.

-¡Alex, espera!- la llamó haciendo que ella se girase para mirarle.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Kara?- preguntó con una pequeña esperanza.

-Eh..., No puedo darte esa información sin su permiso, lo siento- le respondió haciéndole asentir levemente.

Cuando se quedó solo se marchó a cambiarse, pues su traje se encontraba manchado de la sangre de la pequeña, por suerte todavía había ropa suya en su taquilla, parecía que no la habían tocado en todos estos años.

Sinceramente, necesitaba saber si Kara y las niñas estaban bien, habían pasado tres años desde que él fue atacado por aquel alien, años que había estado retenido y si no hubiese sido por la Legión, no sabría cuánto tiempo más hubiese estado allí encerrado.

-Es cierto, ¡Mon-El!- exclamó Winn acercándose a abrazarle.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras le abrazaba, tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos el estar aquí y que si no hubiese sido por el secuestro, hubiese regresado con él y no hubiese perdido tres años de la vida de sus hijas.

-Winn, ¿sabes dónde está Kara?- preguntó esperando que le diese una respuesta.

-No sé si debería hacerlo, pero esta es su nueva dirección- se la mostró.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Cuando llegó a la puerta sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras intentaba mostrarse calmado, la verdad es que no podía creerse que fuese a verlas después de tanto tiempo, su mente queriendo imaginarse cómo serían sus hijas.

Llamó a la puerta con nerviosismo, impacientándose con cada segundo que pasaba y no se abría, lo que le hizo creer que no habría nadie en casa, por lo que negó con la cabeza antes de valorar la idea de marcharse. Según se giraba escuchó como la puerta se abría y Kara susurraba su nombre como si la costase el hacerlo.

-Mon-El- las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de ella mientras le observaba.- Estabas muerto..., la Legión... Dijo...- las palabras parecían no querer salir de su garganta.

-Shh, estoy aquí, estoy bien, tan solo estuve retenido- explicó haciendo el intento de abrazarla, pero Kara se distanció de él levemente, lo que le extrañó, pero prefirió dejarlo estar.- ¿Puedo ver a las niñas?- la preguntó viéndola suspirar.

-No están en casa ahora mismo, lo siento- le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos haciéndole asentir con lástima.

-¿Podría verlas mañana?- cuestionó sin querer perder la esperanza.

-Puede, mañana hablamos- le respondió con una leve sonrisa a lo que volvió a asentir.

-Sí, claro, mañana nos vemos, Kara- se despidió de ella intentando sonreírla, tal vez era mejor dejarla tiempo para asumir que el había regresado de la '"muerte".

Según salía del edificio su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a dos niñas de no más de cuatro años, con su pelo rubio oscuro recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, quienes iban agarradas a las manos de un hombros que iba respondiendo a cada una de las cosas que ellas decían.

Una de ellas le miró durante unos segundos, ojos azules que le recordaban a cometas, observándole, no podía tener duda en creer que esas niñas eran sus hijas, el más puro reflejo de su madre.

-Papi, ¿podemos volver mañana?- escuchó como una de ellas le preguntaba al hombre, lo que le hizo encoger los puños mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Kara había rehecho su vida durante estos últimos años y, la verdad, quién era él para juzgarla, pero eso no implicaba que doliese menos, sobretodo el saber que sus hijas no le reconocían como su padre, que había perdido la oportunidad de estar a su lado como siempre imaginó.

Esa noche se sentó en una de las literas del DEO, enterró su cabeza en sus manos y lloró pensando en todo lo que había perdido.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Eth-Van es el nuevo interés romántico de Kara, no sé por cuánto tiempo, ya que Mon-El ha regresado y va a luchar por conseguirlas de vuelta. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Chapter 13

Las lágrimas que había intentado retener escaparon de sus ojos en el momento que cerró la puerta, no podía creerse que tras tres años, Mon-El hubiese aparecido allí con la esperanza de ver a sus hijas, de que todo volviese ser como antes de que él tuviese que marcharse por última vez.

Sinceramente, no quería distanciarles, no quería impedir que pudiese tener trato con las pequeñas, pues no dejaban de ser sus hijas, pero, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a ellas? Tan solo tenían cuatro años y Eth-Van era su figura paterna, no iba a ser sencillo explicarlas que él no era su padre. Tampoco podía obligarlas a estar con él si es que ellas no estaban cómodas, pero eso era algo que Mon-El debía comprender también, por lo que no solo les debía una explicación a sus hijas, sino a él también.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se secó las lágrimas queriendo aparentar que estaba bien, que no había ocurrido nada, pero no era así. El amor de su vida, a quien había dado por muerto tres años atrás, estaba vivo y en esa misma ciudad.

-¡Mami!- ambas niñas corrieron a abrazarse a sus piernas, lo que la hizo sonreír mientras las abrazaba de vuelta.

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?- las preguntó viéndolas asentir con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.- Es hora de bañarse, bichillos- agarró sus manos para dirigirse al baño.

Sintió como Eth-Van la observaba con detenimiento, pero preferiría no tener esa conversación en esos momentos, no delante de las niñas, por lo que decidió centrarse en ellas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de acostarlas, fue él quien se ofreció a hacerlo y, aunque ella quiso negarse terminó accediendo, necesitaba un descanso.

Se sentó en el sillón con una fotografía entre sus manos, las última que tenía de ellos cuatro en el primer cumpleaños de las gemelas, aquella a la que se aferró durante tanto tiempo deseando volver a verle que parecía haber sido ayer, pero habían pasado años.

Acarició con el pulgar la cara de Mon-El, fijándose en la felicidad que desprendía mientras sostenía a Vega, quien tenía sus manitas sobre su cara con una sonrisa que imitaba e igualaba la de él. Sin duda alguna, Vega era la niña de papá y siempre lo sería, pues fue a ella a quien más la costó introducir a Eth-Van en su vida, ya que solía llorar cada vez que él la cogía y hasta pasado un tiempo no se arriesgó a llamarle "papá".

Las lágrimas pronto volvieron a hacerse presentes, deslizándose por sus mejillas antes de caer sobre la fotografía, no debería haber perdido la esperanza de volverle a ver, debería haber seguido luchando.

-Ya están acostadas- le escuchó decir a Eth-Van, lo que la hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarle sin poder disimular el hecho de que estaba llorando, su mano derecha aferrándose al colgante que llevaba en su cuello.- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Estás bien?- la preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella haciendo el intento de abrazarla, pero se distanció de él, lo que le hizo mirar la fotografía con detenimiento.- ¿Era él? Está vivo, ¿no?- la cuestionó consiguiendo que le mirara.- Nos cruzamos con él en la entrada del edificio- la explicó, únicamente para conseguir que ella agachase la cabeza, pues eso significaba que Mon-El había visto a las pequeñas con él.

-Quiere verlas- susurró sin atreverse a mirarle.- No puedo negarselo, son sus hijas- comentó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.- Me da miedo perderlas, sé que él no va a llevárselas, pero ¿y si están más agusto con él?¿Cómo voy a explicarlas que él es su padre?- sollozó a la vez que él la abrazaba.

-Tienes que pensar en qué es lo adecuado para ellas, eso será lo correcto- la besó el pelo a la vez que ella asentía levemente, pues era consciente de que era lo adecuado para sus hijas.

* * *

Entró en el DEO aún sabiendo quien se encontraría allí, tal vez debiese tener esa conversación cuanto antes para evitar que todo se volviese cada vez más tenso, pero no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza cuando le vio hablando con Winn. Se giró para marcharse, no estaba segura de estar preparada para hacerlo, para ver la tristeza de nuevo en su rostro como la tarde anterior, pues no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño.

-¡Kara!- le escuchó llamarla, por lo que tuvo que pararse y girarse hacia él.- ¿Podemos hablar?- la preguntó en el momento que se encontró en frente de ella.

Asintió levemente siguiéndole hasta el balcón en el que siempre tenían las conversaciones más profundas, en el que siempre habían compartido sus mayores secretos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras admiraban las vistas que tenían desde allí, puede que buscando las primeras palabras que se dirían el uno al otro, pero parecía que ninguno sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

-¿Voy a poder verlas?- la preguntó finalmente.

-Mon-El...- no sabía que responderle.- Es complicado...- suspiró sin saber por dónde debía empezar a explicarle.

-Sabes, no puedo enfadarme porque hayas rehecho tu vida, pero Kara, son mis hijas y quiero verlas- la interrumpió.- Quiero estar presente en sus vidas- la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Están con Eth-Van ahora mismo, supongo que esta tarde...- no pudo terminar la frase.- Mon-El necesito hablar con ellas antes, tan solo le conocen a él y no estoy muy segura de si lo van a entender- las lágrimas se iban agolpando en sus ojos según iba hablando.

-Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que él es su padre y yo no voy estar en su vida, ¿no?- le vio arquear una ceja, era obvio que estaba dolido.

-No, no me refiero a eso- le negó la idea.- Tan solo te pido que tengas paciencia- le pidió viéndole asentir levemente.

-Está bien, avísame cuando pueda verlas- Mon-El la miró una última vez antes de marcharse y dejarla allí sola.

Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Para ella también era difícil todo esto, pero necesitaba explicarle a sus hijas quién era él antes de permitir que pudiese verlas, pues no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar las pequeñas. No podía obligarlas, necesitaba que ellas estuviesen cómodas con la presencia de él, aunque, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era ella la que se sentía incómoda al lado de él, tal vez por haberse rendido en él tan fácilmente.

La escena que vio desde allí la puso una sonrisa en su rostro, Mon-El mantenía abrazada a Nora, pudiendo observar la sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrina y, sí, su hermana se había encargado de contarla todo lo que había ocurrido, la verdad es que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pues recordó lo que él la contó años atrás.

Las pantallas del DEO se pusieron en negro, haciendo que ella se acercarse al resto mientras intentaban descifrar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, sintió como su corazón se encogía en un puño tras ver a Vega en la imagen.

La pequeña de cuatro años estaba retenida en una celda, sollozando con fuerza a la vez que la llamaba a ella, su pequeño cuerpo temblando mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se dejaba caer al suelo.

-Vega...- no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre a la vez que las primeras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no soportaba la idea de que pudiesen herir a alguna de sus hijas.

La voz de Lillian Luthor se hizo presente, el mensaje era claro, quería que ella se intercambiase por su hija y era demasiado obvio que iba a hacerlo, pues no la importaba lo que la ocurriese a ella con tal de que no le hiciese daño a Vega.

-Winn, ¿somos los únicos que hemos visto esto?- preguntó Alex.

-Sí, nadie más ha tenido acceso al vídeo- la respondió a la vez que su hermana se giraba para mirarla.

Todos la miraban a ella, todos menos él. Mon-El había agachado la cabeza como si estuviese meditando las opciones que tenían, pero tan solo tenían una y era hacer el intercambio, de esa manera su hija estaría a salvo.

Se giró para marcharse sin querer darle tiempo a nadie de hablar, pero pronto sintió como la agarraban del brazo para detenerla, lo que la hizo girarse empezando a impacientarse. Mon-El la mantenía agarrada, lágrimas también en sus ojos a la vez que la pedía con su mirada que no se fuese, que ni se la ocurriese marcharse, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de recuperarla a ella sin perderte a ti- dijo él, pudiendo observar como su hermana asentía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, por lo menos permite que alguien vaya contigo- habló Alex mirándola con preocupación.

-Ha dicho que vaya sola, ¿y si la hace daño?- el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más, tan solo la miraron, su hermana asintiendo levemente para permitir que se marcharse de allí, por lo que sin decir la más mínima palabra se fue al encuentro de CADMUS.

No la sorprendió el encontrarse con Lillian Luthor al llegar a la dirección que había dado en el vídeo, frunciendo el ceño tras darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba allí, lo que la empezó a alterarla.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó a modo de demanda.

-Oh, Supergirl, no creo que estés en posición de demandar algo- la respondió Lillian con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-El trato es que yo me cambiaba por ella, ¿Dónde está?- cuestionó de nuevo.

-Pronto vas a verla, solo tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?- la miró seriamente a lo que terminó asintiendo desesperada por recuperar a la pequeña.

Sintió los efectos de la kryptonita sobre su cuerpo, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba no perder la consciencia, pero fue en vano, pues terminó sucediendo.

Despertó en el interior de una celda, su hija se encontraba sentada a su lado mirándola con nerviosismo y pánico, lo que entendió, pues para la pequeña de cuatro años ahora mismo ella era Supergirl, quien se suponía que debía salvarla y que, sin embargo, estaba encerrada con ella.

-Todo va a estar bien, cielo- se sentó, fijándose en como Vega asentía levemente antes de agachar la cabeza.- Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo- la abrazó consiguiendo que su hija sollozase entre sus brazos.

-Quiero irme a casa con mami- la escuchó susurrar, lo que la rompió el corazón, sinceramente, no soportaba el escucharla llorar de esa manera.

-Muy pronto vas a estar con ella, peque- susurró sin querer ponerse a llorar junto con la pequeña, pero no era sencillo el hacerlo.

-Supergirl, necesito una cosa de ti antes de dejarte ir- escuchó la voz de Lillian haciendo que ella cubriese a su hija.- No le voy a hacer nada a la niña- la dijo como si intentase que se apartase de ella.

Se levantó del suelo sintiendo como Vega se aferraba a su capa con sus manos, los sollozos haciéndose aún más audibles al darse cuentas de que volvería a quedarse sola en aquella celda, su corazón rompiéndose de nuevo.

Agarraron sus brazos para arrastrarla hasta una sala aparte donde la tumbaron sobre una camilla antes de atarla a esta y situar encima de ella una luz que parecía imitar el sol rojo de Krypton, lo que estaba empezando a drenar cada vez más su energía.

-Me pregunto como serás por dentro, Supergirl- dijo Lillian acercándose a ella.

-Suelta a mi hija- demandó luchando por mantenerse despierta.

-Lo haré, pero primero vamos a darle una respuesta a mi pregunta- la sonrió, a lo que ella apretó los puños.

Observó como Lillian empuñaba el bisturí antes de acercarlo a su cuerpo, situándolo en su pecho por encima del cuello del traje, lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos. No pudo evitar gritar en el momento en el que empezó a cortar su piel, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas poco antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

Mientras un equipo del DEO se preparaba él se marchó detrás de Kara, estaba seguro de que iba a necesitar refuerzos, pues conociendo a CADMUS, no iba a ser sencillo sacarlas a las dos de allí sin resultar herido.

Quiso ser lo más sigiloso posible según entraba al interior de aquel almacén, escondiéndose cada vez que veía a un guardia, aunque terminó noqueado a uno de ellos para quitarle la identificación que abría todas las puertas.

Continuó avanzando hasta entrar al interior de una sala en la que había celdas, los sollozos de su hija cada vez más audibles, lo que le hizo buscarla únicamente para encontrarse con un pequeño bulto en una de las esquinas de una celda.

-Hey, peque, voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿vale?- la habló mientras abría la puerta consiguiendo que le mirara, su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos al ver a su hija de esa manera.- Tienes que confiar en mí- la pidió ofreciéndola su mano.

La niña tan solo le miró durante unos segundos antes de agarrarse a su mano con fuerza como si tuviese miedo a soltarle, por lo que la cogió en brazos antes de continuar buscando a Kara.

Un grito heló su sangre, pues no sabía lo que CADMUS quería de Kara, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. Abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hija en un intento de calmarla, ya que se había asustado aún más al escuchar ese grito.

Para cuando entró en aquella sala, ya no había nadie, tan solo un cuerpo atado a una camilla, el cuerpo de Kara, el resto parecía haber desaparecido de allí. Se acercó a ella mientras le pedía a la pequeña que pasase lo que pasase, no abriese los ojos, pues la imagen que él estaba viendo no era la más adecuada para una niña de cuatro años.

El nombre de Kara escapó sus labios en un mero susurro a la vez que la observaba con detenimiento. Estaba pálida, reflejos verdosos causados por kryptonita resaltaban en las venas bajo su piel, la sangre continuaba saliendo a borbotones del corte sobre su pecho y, sinceramente, no estaba seguro de si continuaba con vida.

-Alex, la he encontrado- habló a través de su pinganillo.

-Van de camino- le respondió ella a la vez que él negaba con la cabeza, Kara no tenía tanto tiempo.

-No hay tiempo- apuntó.- Tardo diez minutos- comunicó con la esperanza de que todo estuviese preparado para cuando llegasen a allí.

Situó a su hija en su espalda mientras la pedía que se agarrase a su cuello antes de que arropase a Kara con lo que quedaba de su capa y la cogiese en brazos.

Suspiró. La vida de la mujer que amaba, la madre sus hijas, dependía de que él llegase a tiempo.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Kara ha arriesgado su vida para su vida, pero ha necesitado de la ayuda de Mon-El, quien, por fin, ha podido tener un pequeño acercamiento a una de sus hijas. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 14

Sintió como las manitas de Vega se cerraban en puños para aferrarse a su capa en un intento de impedir que pudiese marcharse y dejarla allí sola, lo que le hizo girarse para mirarla.

Los grandes ojos azules de la pequeña le suplicaban que se quedase con ella, lágrimas almacenándose en ellos a la vez que su labio inferior temblaba al borde del llanto causando que su corazón se encogerse en un puño tras encontrar temor en su mirada.

La cogió para sentarla en la camilla antes de sentarse a su lado y esperar a que Alex llegase para realizar un pequeño examen a la menor, a quien abrazó queriendo mantenerla lo más calmada posible, pero no era algo sencillo, la pequeña había pasado por demasiadas cosas en un solo día.

Suspiró besando el pelo de su hija mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Su corazón se encontraba completamente roto en esos momentos, pues era consciente de que Kara se encontraba luchando por su vida en una de las salas contiguas y lo único que deseaba es que la pequeña estuviese sana.

-¿Estás cansada?- la preguntó tras fijarse en que se frotaba los ojos, viéndola asentir.- Shh, ven aquí- la cogió sosteniéndola en su brazos, permitiendo que apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho.- Duérmete, bichillo- besó su frente.

Se tomó su tiempo en observarla, era increíble lo que había crecido en estos años, se había perdido demasiado de las vidas de sus hijas. No se equivocaba al asegurar que eran el más puro reflejo de Kara, si no fuese porque su cabello era un poco más oscuro, serían su réplica.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Alex le observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa en sus rostro, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, lo que le hizo mirarla con preocupación, el nombre de Kara se hizo presente en su mente.

-¿Está todo bien?¿Kara?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento, es solo que Kara ha deseado tanto este momento- les señaló mientras sonreía.- Sigue inconsciente, Hamilton está con ella- le dijo acercándose.- Tengo que sacarla un poco de sangre- le comunicó agarrando el pequeño brazo de la menor, quien ni siquiera se inmutó en el momento que la aguja fue introducida en su piel.- Volveré con los resultados- se marchó dejándoles de nuevo solos.

Tumbó a la pequeña en la camilla antes de tumbarse él a su lado, acariciando su pelo mientras continuaba observándola con detenimiento, fijándose en como su mano derecha se agarraba a su capa, lo que le hizo sonreír, pues la menor parecía no querer distanciarse de él y, la verdad, él tampoco quería separarse de ella.

Vega se movió en su sueño, lágrimas empezando a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras suplicaba que la llevasen de vuelta a casa con su madre, por lo que no pudo evitar susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído mientras continuaba acariciando su pelo hasta que regresó a la tranquilidad de antes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- escuchó que preguntaban haciendo que se girase para encontrarse con Eth-Van, quien traía en brazos a Elara, la cual escondió la cara en el hombro de él sin querer mirarle.- No deberías estar aquí- le dijo acercándose para apartarle de Vega, pero no se movió, esas niñas eran sus hijas.

-Eth-Van, no tienes derecho a hablarle así- escuchó a Alex defenderle.- Ha hecho más que tú, las ha salvado a ambas, así que no tienes ningún derecho en decirle si puede o no estar aquí- le señaló enfadada antes de girarse hacia él.- Está perfecta, no parecen haberle hecho daño- le explicó haciéndole asentir.- En cuanto a Kara...,- Alex suspiró haciendo una pausa.- Ha perdido demasiada sangre, no tiene poderes y no sabemos cuándo va a despertar- les comunicó a ambos.

Besó la frente de su hija mientras volvía a tumbarse a su lado, agarrando la manita de la pequeña entre las suyas, agradecido por que ella estuviese bien, aunque continuaba teniendo la misma preocupación por Kara, sinceramente, la necesitaba bien.

Desde el interior de aquella habitación podía escuchar perfectamente la discusión que estaba sucediendo en el pasillo entre Alex y Eth-Van, pues él continuaba creyendo que no debería estar allí, que no era su lugar tras tres años y puede que, por unos segundos, el hubiese creído lo mismo, pero no podía abandonar a su hija cuando más le necesitaba.

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron lentamente para mirarle, sintiéndose observando por ella durante unos segundos antes de arrimarse aún más a él en busca de su protección.

-Continúa durmiendo, bichillo- susurró besando su pelo mientras se fijaba en la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de la menor.- Yo voy a estar aquí contigo todo el tiempo- aseguró abrazandola.

-Te quiero, papi- escuchó susurrar a la pequeña, su cara enterrada en su pecho.

Esto le hizo contener la respiración durante unos segundos sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, pues le costaba creer que era cierto que la pequeña le hubiese reconocido, que hubiese sentido ese vínculo que ambos habían compartido desde un principio.

-Yo también te quiero, bichillo- susurró finalmente sin poder contener la sonrisa, tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

Permaneció en esa postura hasta que estuvo seguro de que la pequeña se había vuelto a quedar dormida profundamente. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad volvió a perderse en el momento que Eth-Van regresó a la habitación, pues la situación se volvió tensa entre ambos.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que estés aquí- le escuchó comentar, lo que hizo suspirar cansado del tema.

-La decisión de si debería o no estar aquí es de Kara, no tuya y mientras ella esté inconsciente, soy yo quien debería tomar esas decisiones porque son mis hijas- se enfrentó a él sentándose en la cama.

-Dejan de ser tus hijas cuando las desatiendes durante tres años- Eth-Van parecía querer seguir discutiendo y, la verdad, es que lo consiguió, pues con este último comentario le enfadó aún más.

-¿Crees que yo lo elegí?- le preguntó tratando de no alzar la voz, Vega permanecía dormida a sus espaldas.- Me arrepiento cada día de no haber estado aquí, pero no fue decisión mía, alguien lo hizo por mí- explicó.- No me importa lo que tengas con Kara, pero pienso luchar por mis hijas, así que no intentes entrometerte- le miró seriamente antes de fijarse en que la menor estaba moviéndose como consecuencia de no sentirle cerca, por lo que agarró su pequeña mano.

-No sé si es lo adecuado para las niñas- Eth-Van le respondió.- Todo esto va a confundirlas, tú vas a confundirlas- le señaló haciendo que él suspirara tratando de calmarse.

-¿Necesitas que lo repita una vez más?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.- Son mis hijas y lo único que quiero es su bienestar, por lo tanto serán ellas y Kara quienes decidan si me quieren o no en sus vidas- esta vez se puso de pie, mostrándose lo más calmado posible, sobretodo cuando vio a Alex entrar en la habitación, quien miró hacia Eth-Van antes de señalarle la puerta para que se marchase.

-Tenéis que aprender a coexistir con el otro- le miró Alex.- Kara no lo ha pasado bien estos últimos años y lo último que necesita es que estéis todo el tiempo discutiendo- le explicó haciéndole asentir.

Estaba de acuerdo en que eso era lo último que necesitaba tanto ella como las pequeñas, quienes iban a terminar siendo las mayores perjudicadas en todo esto, por lo que era consciente de que lo mejor es que se llevasen bien entre los dos.

Cuando Alex se marchó se volvió a tumbar al lado de su hija, pero, esta vez, cerró los ojos en un intento de dormirse, lo que consiguió pasados unos minutos.

* * *

Tan solo hacía unos minutos desde que se había despertado, tiempo en el que su hermana la había explicado lo ocurrido entre Eth-Van y Mon-El, pero en ese momento prefería no entrometerse, sinceramente no se encontraba con ganas.

Cuando entró en la sala, Mon-El dormía abrazando a la pequeña Vega, quien mantenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de su padre, escena que la hizo sonreír levemente mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de ellos. Situó su mano sobre la cara de él antes de besar el pelo de la pequeña, quien se movió para pegarse aún más a él.

-Hey- sonrió en el momento que Mon-El abrió los ojos.

-Hey- le sonrió él de vuelta a la vez que acariciaba el pelo de la menor.- ¿Estás bien?- la preguntó, preocupación resonando en su voz.

-Estoy bien, Mon-El- respondió queriendo tranquilizarle.- Gracias por salvarme- sonrió tímidamente agachado la cabeza.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí- le escuchó comentar, lo que la hizo volver a mirarle.- Vega sabe quien soy, quiero decir, me ha llamado papi- la explicó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responderle, pues ella no era consciente de que las pequeñas pudiesen saberlo, es más, las niñas siempre habían tratado a Eth-Van como si fuese su padre, por lo que la extrañaba. Sin embargo, era una gran posibilidad que Vega todavía tuviese esa conexión con él como para que pudiese reconocerle.

-Siempre ha estado muy unida a ti- le sonrió levemente.- Ambas te han echado en falta..., yo te he echado en falta- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos sin ser capaz de evitar que resbalasen por sus mejillas.- No puedo creerme que estés aquí- situó su mano de nuevo sobre la cara de él.

La verdad es que en esos momentos lo único que quería es que todo volviese a ser como hacía tres años cuando él la prometió que cuando regresase serían una familia, pero en esos momentos estaban muy lejos de que eso sucediese.

Sinceramente, deseaba poder decirle a Eth-Van que se había terminado, pero no podía, sabía que le haría daño, aunque ella misma le advirtió que su corazón pertenecía a Mon-El y que siempre sería así. Sabía que era ella quien debía tomar esa decisión y después de todo lo que había escuchado..., No la había gustado el trato que le había dado a Mon-El.

Durante estos dos últimos años se había obligado a ser feliz al lado de alguien, una persona que ella tan solo consideraba un amigo, mejor amigo, y sí, aunque estuviesen juntos, jamás había sido capaz de quererle de esa manera, tan solo manteniéndose a su lado por sus hijas, por su bienestar.

Suspiró. Tal vez, en esos momentos, debería pensar en lo que verdaderamente quería, en lo que su corazón la estaba pidiendo.

-Cometas- escuchó susurrar a Mon-El fijándose en cómo se incorporaba en la cama.

La mano de él se situó en la mejilla de ella, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro sin ser capaces de moverse, Mon-El atreviéndose a acortar el espacio que quedaba entre ambos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza en el momento que los labios de él rozaron los suyos, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero sin poder contener la sonrisa cuando se separaron, su frente pegada a la de él.

Debía reconocerlo, mentiría si dijese que no le amaba, es más, le necesitaba para estar viva.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin una pequeña esperanza para Karamel.**

 **Espero que os hayas gustado, muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Chapter 15

Sabía que tenía que hablar con Eth-Van, no podía permitir el dejar escapar la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida, pero no era tan sencillo hacerlo, pues era consciente de que iba a hacerle daño, por lo que no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza al tenerle en frente.

-Tenemos que hablar- susurró sin mirarle, pero sabiendo que él había accedido, pues ambos avanzaron a una sala aparte.- Alex me ha contado lo que ha pasado... No me ha gustado como has tratado a Mon-El- le miró viéndole suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Es su padre, siempre va a serlo y si hay alguien con quien estén seguras es con él, sé que daría su vida por protegerlas, por lo que no puedo enfadarme por que haya estado cuidando de Vega mientras yo no podía- con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada reacción de Eth-Van se iba enfadando cada vez más.- La decisión de si podía o no estar con ellas era mía, no tuya... No puedo creerme que te hayas comportado así- negó con la cabeza, el Eth-Van que tenía delante no era el mismo que conoció hace tres años.- Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto, no con Mon-El aquí- se disculpó.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?- la preguntó haciéndola asentir sin ser capaz de hablar, pues las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos tras ver como él agachaba la cabeza sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto.- ¿Estás segura?- la cuestionó.

-Mi corazón le pertenece a él, siempre va a ser así- respondió conteniendo sus lágrimas, fijándose en como él asentía levemente.

-En ese caso me marcharé, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, ¿Vale?- permitió que la abrazase una última vez.- Hasta siempre, Kara Zor-El- besó su mejilla antes de distanciarse de ella y marcharse de allí.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, lástima de que todo hubiese acabado así, pero, en cierto modo, sintiéndose libre, ya que de una vez por todas podría estar con el hombre que amaba, a quien había dejado escapar en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta, pero, por fin, todo lo que había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad.

Alex entró en la sala desconcertada por sus sollozos, ya que su hermana no dudó en arrodillarse delante de ella para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, aunque no llegó a preguntarla al respecto, sino que tan solo la abrazó queriendo calmarla.

-¿Mami?- Elara entró corriendo en la sala únicamente para abrazarse a sus piernas, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente antes de cogerla en brazos y abrazarla durante el mayor tiempo posible.- ¿Puedo ver a Vega?- la preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Dudó durante unos segundos, ir a aquella habitación implicaba enfrentar a la pequeña a una nueva realidad y no estaba muy segura de si iba a entenderlo, pero a su vez esto la ofrecía la oportunidad de poder explicárselo y no alargarlo durante más tiempo.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro al ver como Mon-El le leía un cuento a la pequeña Vega, quien estaba sentada en su regazo mientras le escuchaba atentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó desde la puerta haciendo que ambos las mirasen

-Sí, claro- respondió él a la vez que Vega estiraba sus brazos hacia ella.

Dejó a Elara al lado de Mon-El, pudiendo observar como la pequeña se apartaba un poco de él, pero sin dejar de observarle con detenimiento, verdaderamente no parecía fiarse mucho de él, hecho que la preocupaba. Sin embargo, decidió no prestar atención a ese hecho y cogió en brazos a Vega, abrazándola con fuerza mientras se aseguraba de que estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien, peque?- preguntó besando su pelo, viendo a la pequeña asentir levemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa?- preguntó Elara.

-Sí, ¿Qué os parece si invitamos a Mon-El?- las cuestionó, pero las respuestas de las gemelas fueron contrarias, pues Vega accedió entusiasmada, pero Elara no dudó en mostrar su opinión enfadada al respecto.- ¿Por qué no?- la preguntó sentando a Vega a su lado, sintiéndose observada por Mon-El, quien no impidió que la pequeña Vega se sentase de nuevo en su regazo.

-A papá no le gusta- la niña apenas las miró mientras respondía, empezando a llorar.- Pero no es malo- le miró a él mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Oh, cielo- la abrazó, pero la menor se apartó.- Elara, peque, está bien, no pasa nada- intentó calmarla bajo la atenta mirada de Mon-El, quien mantenía abrazada a Vega.

La pequeña terminó permitiendo que la cogiera en brazos, abrazándola con fuerza mientras iba cesando su llanto, lo que la hacía mostrarse más calmada mientras señalaba a su padre y a su hermana, los tres observándola con detenimiento.

-Quiero que venga- susurró Elara finalmente.- ¿Puede venir, mami?- la preguntó a ella, haciéndola sonreír.

-Uhm, no sé..., tienes que preguntárselo a él, cielo- le señaló observando como su hija se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Puedes venir?- Elara le miró directamente a los ojos mientras preguntaba tímidamente, consiguiendo que Mon-El sonriese levemente.

-Me encantaría, peque- respondió él incorporándose con Vega en brazos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, las pequeñas no dudaron en ponerse a jugar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que sus padres se encontrasen allí con ellas, lo que les permitió poder centrarse el uno en el otro y mantener una conversación más profunda que la que habían tenido antes.

-¿Cómo vamos a explicárselo?- preguntó Mon-El consiguiendo que ella le mirase durante unos segundos.

-Umm..., no sé, Vega lo sabe, ¿no?- cuestionó de vuelta hacia él mientras se encogía de hombros, viéndole asentir.- Supongo que debemos hablar con ellas- suspiró sin estar muy segura de si iban a conseguirlo.

En esos momentos ambas pequeñas de cuatro años se encontraban absortas en su juego, en la conversación que estaban manteniendo, por lo que debía reconocer que la apenaba el tener que interrumpirlas, mucho más después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese día.

Sin embargo, fueron las niñas quienes terminaron con ese momento de tranquilidad, ya que comenzaron a discutir la una con la otra y todo había comenzado porque Vega había llamado "papá" a Mon-El, lo que había conseguido que Elara se enfrentase a ella para negárselo y más tarde preguntar acerca del paradero de Eth-Van.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, tal vez esa fuese la oportunidad perfecta para explicárselo.

-A que no es cierto- la miró la menor de las gemelas buscando su apoyo, únicamente consiguiendo que ella mirase a Mon-El antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a la habitación en busca de la fotografía que siempre había mantenido con cerca deseando que esa escena volviese a cumplirse.- ¿Mami?- la llamó Elara desesperada por llevar la razón en sus palabras.

Ambas niñas se acercaron a ella curiosas al verla regresar, las manitas de ambas intentando agarrar sus brazos para quitarla la fotografía de las manos, pero consiguió sentarse a lado de Mon-El sin que ellas alcanzasen su objetivo, aunque las pequeñas no dudaron en sentarse a su lado.

-Ves como si es- Vega señaló a su padre en la fotografía, lo que causó que su hermana les mirase como si estuviese intentando procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

-Nos mentiste- la acusó la menor, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mientras se levantaba.

-Elara- la llamó intentando que se detuviese en sus pasos, pero la pequeña ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

Quiso levantarse, seguirla, pero sabía que no debía y que, por mucho que la doliese, debía dejarla su espacio para terminar de comprender y afrontar la verdad. Sin embargo, la necesidad de saber si su hija estaba bien hizo que terminase por incorporarse, siendo retenida por Mon-El, quien agarró su muñeca para pedirla que no continuase avanzando.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, la posibilidad de que su hija no la perdonase y no volviese a confiar en ella no abandonaba su mente, sintiéndose completamente superada por la situación.

-Dale tiempo, Kara- la voz de Mon-El fue calmada, pero pudo encontrar nerviosismo en su mirada.

Asintió levemente intentando no empezar a llorar, no quería asustar a Vega, pues la menor se encontraba sentada entre medias de ambos mirándola a ella con preocupación.

Tuvo que pasar una hora hasta que Elara decidió salir de la habitación, su cabeza agachada, mirada centrada en el suelo sin querer hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos apesar de que avanzaba en su dirección y sus manos sosteniendo un folio en el que parecía haber estado pintando.

-Es para papá- la menor le entregó el dibujo consiguiendo que a Mon-El se le enlagrimasen los ojos a consecuencia del gesto de su hija, lo que la hizo sonreír y, de nuevo, tener que volver a aguantarse las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

-Es precioso, peque- sonrió él a la vez que ella observaba el dibujo con detenimiento, pudiendo apreciar que les había dibujado a los cuatro, todos agarrados de las manos y gran corazón envolviéndoles.

-¿Vamos a ser una familia?- la pregunta fue formulada por Vega, quien les miró a ambos buscando una respuesta.

Esa pregunta tan solo consiguió que su mirada se desviase a Mon-El sin saber que responderle a sus hijas, pues si por ella fuese diría que sí, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que el pensaba al respecto, ya que era consciente de que deberían trabajar juntos en volver a tener la misma relación que tenían hacía dos años. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, pudo encontrar una sonrisa en la cara de él tras escuchar la pregunta realizada por su hija, lo que la hizo entender que ambos anhelaban el estar juntos de una vez por todas y sin que hubiese nadie que pudiese separarles.

-Vamos a intentarlo, cielo- respondió finalmente apartando el pelo de la cara de su hija.

Ambas niñas sonrieron antes de abalanzarse a abrazar a su padre, quien las abrazó de vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, imagen que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sucedía y que, sinceramente, jamás creyó que fuese a volver a ocurrir, por lo que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Mon-El, ambas desprendiendo felicidad, pero fijándose en como él gesticulaba para que se acercase, lo que no se negó a cumplir abrazándose a él mientras mantenía a las pequeñas en el medio de ambos.

-He echado demasiado de menos esto- no pudo evitar susurrar con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

-Voy a quedarme, te lo prometo- Mon-El besó su frente.- Os quiero demasiado como para volver a perderos- le escuchó comentar, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente.

Ella tampoco quería volver a perderle, pues había comprobado que estar sin él era mucho más difícil que tenerle cerca y no poder estar con él, ya que esas ocasiones por lo menos podía comprobar por si misma que estaba bien.

Cerró los ojos acomodándose, por fin serían la familia que ambos habían soñado durante años.

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, decirme lo que pensáis. Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	16. Chapter 16

****Cinco meses después****

Abrió los ojos observando a la pequeña Vega tumbada en el medio de ambos, su manitas aferrándose a la camiseta de su padre como si tuviese miedo a dejarle marchar y es que, no podía negarlo, ambos compartían una relación muy especial.

Acarició la mejilla de Mon-El sin poder evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, fijándose en como él empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente según iba sonriendo.

-Buenos días- la sonrió haciendo el intento de abrazarla para acercarla a él, pero esto solo causó que Vega se moviese entre sueños, empezando a despertarse.

La pequeña abrió los ojos para mirarlos a ambos antes de volver a cerrarlos y abrazarse aún más a su padre, lo que permitió que ella pudiese acercarse a ambos manteniendo a la menor entre los dos.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que escuchó los pasos de Elara, quien no dudó en correr hasta la cama y subirse a esta antes de dejarse caer al lado de su hermana.

-Hey, nada de dormirse, la tita Alex viene a buscaros- Mon-El las hizo cosquillas causando sus risas.

-¿Alex?- frunció el ceño, pues, sinceramente, no era consciente de tal hecho, su hermana no la había dicho nada al respecto.

Mon-El tan solo la miró sin querer responderla nada, lo que tan solo consiguió alimentar su curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba tramando, sin estar segura de si se enteraría pronto.

Durante el desayuno trató de enterarse, pero no consiguió mucho, ya que cada vez que preguntaba él cambiaba de tema de conversación, por lo que no era sencillo el sacarle algún tipo de información.

-¡Tita Alex!- ambas niñas corrieron hacia su tía en el momento que ella abrió la puerta, pudiendo observar como su hermana se agachaba a la altura de ambas para abrazarlas.

-¿Dónde está Nora?- preguntó echando en falta a su sobrina.

-Durmió en casa de una amiga, vamos a ir a buscarla ahora- la explicó haciéndola asentir.- ¿Estáis preparadas para irnos?- le preguntó a las niñas, quienes asintieron antes de despedirse de ellos y agarrarse a las manos de su tía para marcharse.

Cuando se marcharon la casa se encontró en completo silencio, Mon-El todavía recogiendo la mesa del desayuno a la vez que ella se limitaba a observarle, llegando a entrecerrar los ojos, lo que consiguió que él la mirase durante unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó empezando a exasperarse.- ¿No vas a decirme nada?¿Ni siquiera una pista?- preguntó con un puchero.

-No- la respondió consiguiendo que ella frunciese el ceño.- Llevo demasiado tiempo planeando esto, no pienso permitir que lo destroces, Kara Zor-El- la explicó seriamente.- Tienes dos horas para reunirte conmigo en el parque, te mandaré la ubicación- la dijo poniéndose la chaqueta para marcharse.

-¿En el parque?- preguntó viéndolo encogerse de hombros.- ¡Mon-El!¡Te odio!- exclamó intentando mostrarse enfadada.

-No, eso no es cierto- negó él con una leve sonrisa.- Sabes que me amas- se acercó a ella para besarla.

No pudo evitar el sonreír al separarse de él, pues eran ciertas sus palabras, le amaba y eso era algo que jamás podría cambiar.

Le vio marcharse aún con el interrogante de qué era lo que estaba tramando, por lo que optó por distraerse terminando de recoger la casa y actuando como Supergirl, aunque tampoco es que hubiese mucho que hacer y es que la ciudad llevaba un par de semanas muy tranquila, hecho que, en cierto modo, la preocupaba, pues creía en la posibilidad de que algo iba a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, pronto terminó preparándose, probando varios outfits al no saber cuáles eran los planes de Mon-El, cuya respuesta a la pregunta había sido que vistiese cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, por lo que así lo hizo.

Efectivamente Mon-El la envió la ubicación exacta en la que se encontraba, por lo que se dirigió a su encuentro sin ni siquiera pensárselo, una sonrisa en su rostro según avanzaba a su encuentro.

Él se encontraba de pie esperándola con una sonrisa, una cesta en su mano, ¿iban a hacer un picnic? Por momentos se iba ilusionando cada vez más con aquello que Mon-El hubiese planeado.

-Hey, ¿estás preparada para nuestra cita?- la preguntó Mon-El, haciéndola asentir levemente.

-Impaciente- respondió queriendo ser sincera, lo que le hizo reírse a él.

No podía quejarse del tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, únicamente centrándose el uno en el otro sin tener que pensar en las pequeñas. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad tan solo pareció durar una hora pues pronto recibió una llamada de su hermana indicándola que Elara estaba enferma.

-Siento que tengamos que dejarlo a medias, Mon-El, pero no puedo continuar sabiendo que El no se encuentra bien- se disculpó sabiendo el tiempo que él le había dedicado a todo esto, por lo que se sentía mal teniendo que dejarlo a medias.

-Yo también estoy intranquilo si te soy sincero- respondió él, preocupación reflejada en su rostro.- Está bien, vamos a buscarla- se dispuso a recogerlo todo antes de levantarse y agarrar su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del césped.

Juntos anduvieron hasta el apartamento de Alex, tal vez llegando más rápido de lo que lo hubiesen hecho en cualquier ocasión, pero debía reconocer que en ese momento ambos se encontraban nerviosos, ya que era poco habitual que las pequeñas se pusiesen enfermas y, por lo habitual, cuando lo hacía una era solo cuestión de días hasta que le ocurría a la otra.

Frunció el ceño tras darse cuenta de que la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, sus sentidos en alerta ante cualquier imprevisto que pudiese ocurrir, su mente empezando a creer que les había pasado algo.

-¿Alex?- llamó a su hermana abriendo la puerta aún más, todo estaba en silencio.

Pronto se detuvo en sus pasos fijándose atentamente en todo lo que la rodeaba, parecía estar preparado para una cena, lo que la hizo girarse hacia Mon-El con el ceño fruncido, verdaderamente no entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sorpresa- sonrió él.

-¿Todo esto lo has organizado tú?- preguntó viéndole asentir.

-Alex también ha ayudado- la dijo.- Aunque después de cenar tendremos que marcharnos- la explicó consiguiendo que ella se riese mientras se acercaba a él.- Te preguntarás por qué he hecho todo esto, necesitaba darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho durante estos años- la miró directamente a los ojos, las manos de él agarrando las de ella.- He aprendido que no puedo vivir sin ti y sin las pequeñas, significáis demasiado y habéis sido mi mayor impulso en los peores momentos- la dijo a la vez que ella sentía como las lágrimas iban acumulándose en sus ojos.- Me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo cuando me has necesitado o cuando las pequeñas lo han hecho- le vio agachar la cabeza levemente.- Es por eso, Kara Zor-El, que me gustaría que me respondieses a una pregunta- agarró su mano izquierda según se arrodillaba mostrándola un anillo, las lágrimas no pudiendo ser contenidas durante más tiempo.- ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- la preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí- apenas susurró entre lágrimas, Mon-El poniendo el anillo en su dedo anular.- Oh, Rao...- no dudó en abrazarse a su cuello en el momento que él se incorporó, quien la recibió con los brazos abierto, plantando un beso sobre su mejilla.

No pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, las lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, sinceramente, no podía creerse que eso hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

La ceremonia había sido oficiada por su madre, pues aunque hacía tan solo un par de días que había hecho la ceremonia mundana para invitar a aquellos que desconocían el hecho de que ella era un alien.

En esos momentos tan solo los más cercanos a ellos se encontraban allí escuchando con atención la oración kryptoniana que estaba siendo recitada por su madre.

Las pequeñas se encontraban sentadas observándola con fascinación como si estuviesen tratando de descifrar el idioma, pues tanto ella como Mon-El habían decidido no educarlas con los valores kryptonianos o daxamitas hasta que ellas fuesen lo suficientemente mayores como para entenderlos.

-El, Vega, venir- las llamó, consiguiendo que las niñas corriesen.- ¿Podéis traerme esas bolsas?- señaló a dos bolsas de regalo que pretendía entregarle a Mon-El.

Ambas asintieron levemente antes de ir a buscarlas, momento en el que ella optó por incorporarse y sustituir a su madre.

-Desde hace un par de días que llevo queriendo contar algo, pero he querido esperarme a hoy para hacerlo con todos presentes- comenzó a hablar observando como su hermana asentía levemente para que continuase, pues ella sabía lo que iba a decir.- Bichillos, enseñarle a papá lo que hay dentro- las pidió, por lo que ambas niñas no dudaron en acercarse a él impacientes por sacar aquello que hubiese dentro de esas bolsas.

Cada una sacó de dentro una camiseta igual que la otra en la que se podía leer: "Best Big Sister", lo que hizo que Mon-El tardase un poco en reaccionar, primero mirándola a ella como si le costase el creérselo incluso llegando a preguntar si era cierto, fijándose en las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Se acercó a abrazarla situando la mano sobre su vientre, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente.

Ella llevaba sabiendo eso desde hacía una semana y desde hacía tan solo dos días había sido capaz de escuchar los latidos del bebé, lo que había sido difícil de ocultar, pues su propia emoción había hecho que hubiese estado a poco de contárselo. Sin embargo, había conseguido llegar mantenerse en silencio, menos con su hermana, ya que antes de arriesgarse había preferido consultarla.

-¿Qué es lo que pone, mami?- preguntó Vega mostrándolas la camiseta.

-Vais a ser hermanas mayores, bichillos- les dijo a ambas, pudiendo observar reacciones distintas de acuerdo con sus personalidades.

Vega tan solo sonrió y se abrazó a sus piernas poco antes de que la cogiese su padre, mientras que Elara optó por mostrarse reacia a creerse lo que acaba de escuchar, pues volvió a preguntarle como si quisiese asegurarse antes de mostrarse enfadada al respecto, no parecía gustarla mucho la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita.

-Hey, ven aquí, El- la cogió en brazos.- Esto no significa que vayamos a quereros menos, ¿vale?- la miró seriamente antes de besar su frente.- Mami y papi os queremos muchísimo a las dos.., bueno, y al bebé, no lo olvides nunca, cielo- apartó el pelo que caía sobre su rostro a la vez que su hija asentía levemente ante sus palabras.

-¿Es niño o niña?- su hija la interrogó con la mirada.

-Todavía no se puede saber- respondió observando como ella fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cuándo vas a saberlo?- la preguntó.

-Queda un poco para eso, El- respondió con una leve sonrisa al verla curiosear de esa manera.

-Uno más- suspiró Mon-El mirándola, lo que la hizo asentir.- Y esta vez voy a estar aquí- añadió él.

-Esta vez vas a estar aquí- le corroboró destapando el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había enterrado años atrás.

Mon-El tan solo sonrió levantando su barbilla con la mano que tenía libre antes de besarla, pudiendo escuchar un 'eww' de las gemelas lo que les hizo reírse, pues desde hacía un tiempo cualquier muestra de cariño entre ellos les parecía asqueroso, lo que lo hacía aún más divertido.

-Espero que os siga pareciendo igual de asqueroso cuando crezcáis- comentó Mon-El haciéndoles cosquillas a ambas, lo que la hizo reírse a ella también mientras negaba con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la adolescencia.

 ** **Muchas gracias por leer,****

 ** **Ayrin****


	17. Chapter 17

**8 semanas**

-¿Estás bien?- la preguntó Mon-El con preocupación al verla salir del baño, lo que la hizo asentir levemente.

Sin embargo, la realidad es que continuaba encontrándose mal, pero no pretendía preocuparle, por lo que se sentó en el sillón sin querer decir nada al respecto.

Mon-El se sentó a su lado mientras la observaba con detenimiento, parecía no fiarse de que fuese cierto y es que la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo, es más, podría asegurar que en esos momentos una pequeña arruga se había formado en su entrecejo.

-Se me parte el alma viéndote así- comentó él cuando ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, únicamente buscando que la abrazase, pero consiguiendo que se riese levemente.- ¿Siempre es así?- la preguntó curioso.

-Umm, sí- respondió.- Con las gemelas fue peor- apuntó observando como él se sorprendía.

-Bueno, pero ahora me tienes aquí para todo lo que necesites- la besó el pelo a la vez que ella sonreía levemente.

Eso era cierto, esta vez contaba con él para todo, lo que, en cierto modo, era extraño, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ello, por lo que aún la costaba bastante el contarle todo lo que la ocurría, aunque poco a poco lo iba haciendo más.

Cerró los ojos ojos decidida a dormirse, ya que apenas lo había hecho durante la noche a consecuencia de que una de las pequeñas se hubiese levantado entre pesadillas y sin la intención de volver a dormirse, a lo que le debía añadir que el poco tiempo que había podido dormir se había tenido que levantar con náuseas.

Cuando despertó pudo fijarse en que Mon-El se había quedado dormido junto a ella, nunca dejando de abrazarla, la mano de él reposando sobre su vientre, sin embargo, la calma se perdió en el momento que se dio cuenta de que llegaban tarde al DEO, es más, tenía varios mensajes y llamadas de su hermana, quien parecía estar desesperada por encontrarles.

-Mon-El- le llamó consiguiendo que él abriese los ojos para mirarla.- Llegamos tarde, vamos- dijo seriamente, observando como él fruncía el ceño confundido al respecto poco antes de reaccionar en que debían marcharse.

Su hermana les miró enfada y a su vez aliviada cuando aparecieron en la enfermería, lo que la hizo disculparse sabiendo que la había asustado al no aparecer ni responder a las llamadas.

-¿Estáis preparados para ver al bebé o los bebés?- preguntó Alex una vez estuvo todo preparado.

-¿Bebés?- preguntó Mon-El asustado, consiguiendo que ambas se riesen.

-Es solo uno, puedo asegurarlo- dijo para calmarle causando la risa de su hermana, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, tan solo un corazón era audible.

-Esta bien, ¿listos?- cuestionó Alex mientras comenzaba.

Pudo observar la emoción de Mon-El según iba apareciendo la imagen en la pantalla, sintiendo como tensaba la mano que ella tenía agarrada, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente mientras observaba a su bebé.

-Kara tenía razón, solo uno, enhorabuena de nuevo, papis- sonrió su hermana.- Vamos a escucharle el corazón, ¿vale?- les advirtió haciéndoles asentir a ambos a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos, únicamente para abrirlos y toparse con Mon-El intentando ocultar las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas.- Está sano y parece ser muy fuerte- comentó Alex.- Os dejo solos, te veo luego, sis- besó su frente antes de marcharse.

En ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Mon-El, quien continuaba secándose las lágrimas que aún se acumulaban en sus ojos a pesar de sus intentos por evadirlas, hecho que la hizo sonreír levemente sin poder llegar a creerse que esta vez él estuviese allí con ella.

Mon-El parecía no encontrar la manera de hablar y, si era sincera, ella tampoco, pues las miradas de ambos transmitían más de lo que harían las palabras, aunque no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos al verle besar su vientre.

-Oh, Rao, vamos a llegar tarde a por las gemelas- le mostró su móvil a él, quien se rió levemente.

Ambos hicieron uso de sus poderes para llegar a tiempo y, aún así, llegaron tarde, la profesora de las gemelas aguardaba con ambas en la puerta de la clase, sonriéndoles cuando les vio llegar antes de señalarles consiguiendo que ambas niñas corriesen hacia ellos.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, nos hemos entretenido más de la cuenta- se disculpó hacia la profesora, quien negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

-No pasa nada, son un encanto de niñas- les sonrió.

Decidieron ir al parque para que las pequeñas jugasen un rato, pero ambas niñas parecían estar más dispuestas a escucharles a ambos contándolas como era el bebé que otra cosa, hecho que, en cierto modo, la tranquilizaba, pues implicaba que las pequeñas se encontraban emocionadas por la llegada de ese bebé, por lo que no se sentirían celosas.

* * *

 **18 semanas**

El momento de saber si era niño o niña se iba acercando, todos haciendo apuestas acerca de lo que sería, pero ellos únicamente deseando que el bebé se encontrase bien, que estuviese sano, eso era lo único importante.

Únicamente Alex sabía el sexo del bebé, pues habían decidido enterarse junto con el resto de sus familiares y amigos, por lo que no podía negar el hecho de que se encontraban impacientes por lo que fuese a pasar.

Su hermana había optado por reunirlos a todos en el parque con una caja que contenía la información tan preciada, pues en el interior de ella había globos, rosas en caso de que fuese una niña y azules en caso de que fuese un niño.

Tanto ella como Mon-El habían decidido que fuesen las gemelas las encargadas de abrir la caja, pues de esa manera serían las primeras en enterarse de la noticia.

-A la de tres, bichillos- las dijo mirando a Mon-El.- Uno, dos y... ¡Tres!- exclamó riéndose al darse cuenta de que las pequeñas no eran capaces de abrirla, por lo que tuvieron que ayudarlas.

Dos globos azules se elevaron al cielo, las caras de fascinación de las pequeñas mirándolos a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas al igual que por las de Mon-El.

-¡Es un niño!- exclamó girándose hacia él abrazándole con fuerza.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de ambos sin poder creerse que fuese cierto, que ese bebé fuese un niño, pues desde hacía un tiempo las gemelas habían aclamado el que querían un hermanito.

No pudo evitar reírse al observar el estado de shock en el que se encontraban ambas niñas, quienes seguían mirando a los globos esperando al momento en el que desaparecerían en el cielo.

-Te amo, ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?- la cuestionó Mon-El causando su risa antes de atreverse a besarla.

* * *

 **30 semanas**

Sonrió levemente hacia su primo al verle aparecer en la salida del edificio de apartamentos, sorprendida por encontrarle allí, aunque tal vez no debería estarlo, pues después de cinco años por fin se había decidido por ir a Argo City, por lo que podía asegurar que se encontraba ahí para hablar con ella.

Verdaderamente, no estaba confundida, pues Kal-El no dudó en explicarla todo lo que le había sorprendido de aquella ciudad kryptoniana, como todos aquel que le veían no dejaban de aclamar que se parecía a su padre, por no hablar de las costumbres.

No pudo evitar reírse según le iba escuchando causando la risa de él, pero la verdad es que había deseado este momento por años, momento en el que su primo por fin podría comprender todo lo que ella le había contado durante años.

Fue un ruido lo que les hizo girarse a ambos buscando a aquel que le estuviese acechando, pero sin llegar a encontrar a alguien, ambos en tensión, algo no estaba bien.

Tan solo sintió quemazón en su pecho antes de caer de espaldas en los brazos de su primo, sangre empezando a salir de la herida, el dolor incrementándose con cada segundo que pasaba lo que hacía que su respiración se volviese costosa. Estaba segura de que no iba a llegar muy lejos con la kryptonita envenenando su organismo, pero si había alguien que le preocupaba más que si misma era su pequeño, no podía permitir que le pasase algo.

-Sálvale, por favor- susurró hacia Kal-El, empezando a quedarse inconsciente.

-Kara, hey, no, quédate conmigo- la pidió agarrando su cara, pero no podía.

Cerró los ojos entre lágrimas, tan solo deseando que el pequeño saliese sano y salvo de esta incluso si ella no lo hacía.

 **¡Hola!**

 **De nuevo un poquito de drama para Karamel, ¿saldrá Kara de esta?¿Lo hará el peque?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	18. Chapter 18

-¡Necesito ayuda!- gritó Clark entrando en el DEO, Kara inconsciente en sus brazos mientras la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones de su pecho.

Alex no dudó en correr hasta él en el momento que observó el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana pequeña, pero él..., Mon-El no pudo moverse, su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras intentaba que todo dejase de dar vueltas.

El pánico se estaba haciendo dueño de él con cada segundo que pasaba, miedo a la vez que veía como la tumbaban en una camilla y se la, no, se los llevaban a la enfermería, por lo que trató de seguirles, pero fue Clark quien le detuvo.

-No estás en condiciones de entrar ahí dentro- le miró seriamente haciéndole asentir levemente.

Era cierto, no estaba en condiciones como para mantener la calma en el interior de esa sala. Se sujetó la cabeza, de nuevo todo estaba dando vueltas, dándose cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban empapadas, ¿estaba llorando? Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- se giró hacia el kryptoniano esperando que él pudiese explicarle algo, darle alguna lógica a lo que ocurría.

-Nos estaban siguiendo, nos giramos y fue el momento que aprovecharon para atacarnos- Superman agachó la cabeza.- Estaba premeditado, sabían cómo y cuándo debían actuar- le explicó.- Kara me pidió que le salvase a él, siento no haber podido protegerla- las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Clark, lo que le hizo sacudir la cabeza, no era su culpa.

Él. Le pidió que salvase a su hijo, aún en esos momentos Kara encontraba la fuerza para proteger lo que más quería aunque el coste fuese su propia vida, eso no importaba si el resto salía ileso.

Suspiró. Esta vez notando como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante la incertidumbre de si vería con vida a alguno de los dos o de si solo sobreviviría uno o... Ninguno. Por mucho que le costase, esa era una posibilidad, perderles a ambos y no tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de poder conocer a su pequeño.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, Clark, no te culpes por ello- susurró mirando al kryptoniano.- Es solo...- apretó su puño y mandíbula, la rabia empezando a tomar control de sus sentimientos.

-Vamos a encontrarles, Mon-El- le dijo Clark, a lo que asintió, pues él mismo se iba a encargar de ello.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Alex, una pequeña esperanza despertando en él, la cual intentaba eclipsar a la rabia, pero esta seguía siendo una gran parte de él en esos momentos.

La cara de la pelirroja estaba marcada por las lágrimas, por aquellas que incluso en esos momentos seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, mirándoles a ambos como si buscase la manera de hablar.

-Hay que hacer una cesárea, Kara ha sido inducida en un coma, es la única manera de que ambos salgan con vida de esto- les explicó antes de mirarle directamente a él.- Puedes entrar y estar con ella o esperar aquí fuera a que pueda volver a salir- le dijo haciendo que él agachase la cabeza meditando sus opciones.

Una parte de él quería entrar, pero no estaba muy seguro de si iba a aguantar ahí dentro, ¿y si algo salía mal?¿Y si no podían hacer nada para salvarles? No sabía si estaba capacitado como para presenciar esa escena.

Sin embargo, terminó asintiendo levemente, no se perdonaría a si mismo el no haber estado ahí dentro.

-Clark, ve a por las gemelas, no creo que me dé tiempo- le pidió, ya que estaba seguro de que el procedimiento iba a durar más allá de la hora en la que debían recoger a las pequeñas.

El kryptoniano asintió levemente antes de marcharse a la vez que él seguía a Alex hasta la sala, su corazón aumentando la fuerza de sus latidos al verla allí tumbada, inconsciente, la herida del pecho aún abierta, pero tapada por gasas para taponar la sangre.

-Poner las luces- pidió Alex observando como las luces de la habitación se volvían rojas en imitación del sol de su sistema, Rao, la estaban debilitando, iban a matarla.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- exclamó queriendo quitarlas.

-¡Mon-El!- le gritó Alex sujetándole.- Te he dejado pasar para que puedas estar con ella, no para que lo compliques aún más- le dijo distanciándose.

-Vais a matarla, no va a aguantarlo- señaló empezando a alterarse cada vez más.

-Te crees que quiero hacerle daño a mi hermana, por favor, Mon-El, solo quiero salvarla- le miró directamente a los ojos y encontró el mismo miedo que había en los suyos, por lo que terminó calmándose.

Agarró la mano de Kara entre las suyas, aunque ella no estuviese despierta, él sabía que la estaba apoyando y que lo único que quería es que todo saliese bien, que ambos saliesen sanos y salvos de toda esta locura.

Apenas pudo ver la escena, revolviéndose según veía la sangre salir del corte que habían hecho en su abdomen, su mirada centrada en el rostro de ella mientras intentaba el no volver a ponerse a llorar.

Giró la cabeza queriendo asegurarse de lo que estaba pasando, observando como se llevaban al pequeño con rapidez, lo que le hizo incorporarse sin saber si debía seguirles o no, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa.

-¿A... A dónde le lleváis?- cuestionó haciendo que Alex le mirase.

-Mon-El, cálmate- le pidió.- Necesitan asegurarse de que está bien- le explicó como si quisiese tranquilizarle.

Asintió levemente volviendo a agarrar su mano, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas de nuevo, miedo e incertidumbre apoderándose de él una vez más.

Poco a poco todo parecía que iba regresando a la normalidad de esa sala, ambas heridas de Kara completamente cerradas, todo el instrumental recogido, únicamente siendo audible los pitidos de aquella máquina que estaba midiendo los latidos de la kryptoniana.

Besó su frente aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, nerviosismo aún siendo presente en él, pues todavía nadie le había dicho que todo estaba bien, que iban a salir de esta.

-Tienes que luchar, Kara, necesito que lo hagas- la pidió situando su pelo detrás de su oreja, su piel aún continuaba pálida.- Por favor...- suplicó sin poder evitar el ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-Mon-El- le llamó Alex haciendo que se girase hacia ella.- Ya puedes venir a ver al peque- le dijo haciendo que él mirase hacia Kara, no quería dejarla sola.- J'onn se queda con ella- le respondió como si hubiera leído su mente, por lo que terminó asintiendo.

Se incorporó para seguirla hasta la sala en la que se encontraba su pequeño, sin poder evitar el cerrar sus ojos para contener sus lágrimas al verle, era muy pequeñito.

-Está sano, solo necesito crecer un poquito más, pero gracias a vuestros genes está perfectamente desarrollado- le explicó Alex acercándose a él, lo que consiguió tranquilizarle.- Puedes tocarle- le dijo.

Le observó con detenimiento, pensandose si debía o no tocarle, pues le veía tan frágil que le daba miedo el herirle, aunque terminó agarrando su pequeña mano.

-Hey, hola peque, soy papi- se presentó conteniendo su llanto.- Eres un luchador, como mami, ¿verdad?- sonrió acariciando su carita.- No está bien que lo diga yo, pero creo que te pareces a mí- se río levemente, había sido ver a su hijo y olvidar todos sus problemas.

-Eso es cierto, se parece a ti- se rio Alex.- ¿Teníais algún nombre pensado para él?- le preguntó a lo que se encogió de hombros.

Sinceramente, sí que habían hablado se esto, pero no habían llegado a ningún consenso, cada uno con un nombre favorito, sin encontrar uno del agrado de ambos, por lo que en esos momentos no sabía que responder, aunque sí tenía una sugerencia que hacerle a Kara cuando despertase.

-¿Podríamos llevarle a la misma habitación que Kara?- preguntó, verdaderamente estaría mucho más tranquilo si ambos estaban en la misma habitación.

-Eh..., sí, en un ratito le llevan para allá- le respondió, lo que le hizo asentir antes de decidir el regresar a la habitación de Kara.

La kryptoniana continuaba inconsciente, pero su aspecto era mucho mejor que el que tenía antes de que él se marchase. Poco después, tal y como Alex había dicho, llevaron al pequeño a la habitación.

Los ojos de Kara se abrieron antes de volver a cerrarlos con fuerza como si la molestase la luz, lo que le hizo apretar con fuerza la mano para calmarla.

-Hey, hey, Kara- acarició su cara consiguiendo que le mirara.- Todo está bien- susurró.

-¿El bebé?- le preguntó empezando a alterarse de nuevo.

-Está ahí- señaló la incubadora.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- la preguntó.

Sin embargo, Kara optó por no responderle, incorporándose de la cama con el único objetivo de acercarse a la incubadora, pero perdiendo su equilibrio, por lo que tuvo que cogerla para tumbarla antes de acercar al pequeño a ella.

Kara comenzó a llorar con fuerza, podía asegurar que se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido, pero no permitió que él pudiese abrazarla, pues se deshacía de él cada vez que lo intentaba.

-No es tu culpa- terminó susurrando.- Es un luchador, va a salir de esta- aseguró consiguiendo que ella le mirase antes de asentir levemente.

De nuevo entraron en una discusión acerca del nombre que debían de ponerle al pequeño, pues continuaron con los mismos nombres que tenían como favoritos. Sin embargo, cuando el dio la sugerencia, Kara tan solo le miró durante unos segundos antes de mostrarse de acuerdo, ese sería el nombre del bebé.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Alex entrando en la habitación.

-Bien- respondió Kara tal y como siempre hacía, quitándole importancia a lo que pudiese estar ocurriéndola.

-¿Tenéis ya nombre? Hay que hacer su certificado de nacimiento- les miró a ambos, pero Kara tan solo le miró a él esperando que fuese él quien hablase.

-Kale Alexander Matthews- respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa.- Sin Clark y sin ti ninguno de los dos estarían vivos, quiero que mi hijo se llame como sus héroes- explicó viendo a Alex empezar a llorar.

-Gracias- susurró ella a la vez que Kara abría sus brazos para abrazarla.

Sonrió. Todo el nerviosismo que había tenido durante toda esta tarde había desaparecido y por primera vez podía volver a respirar con calma, fijándose en como todo lo de su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas de nuevo poco antes de que terminase por caer inconsciente.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, decirme lo que pensáis,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
